Escape Soul Society
by Grimankin
Summary: The War agains Aizen is over, he is imprisoned and beaten. But he is not yet defeated, and in his dark chambers he waits to make his move. An Aizen Souske POV story, taking place in an AU universe right after the end of the Decide Arc. No yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: As many could guess - I do not own Bleach or it's characters - Tite Kubo does.

AN: Okay. This is gonna be a fun ride, I hope, and first things you should know before reading this is that 70-80% of this story is gonna be Aizen's POV. This story is an attempt to show the "right" Aizen, as I, personally, see him to be... and not what his respective author and owner of Bleach did to him.

The main reason I decided to do this fic is because most stuff that has got to do with Aizen are either yaoi(aww, duude! Sick) or simply humour. So - here's a more serious story. Hope ya like it and review.

Oh... and... there ARE gonna be some pairings and stuff, since it's AU, naturally.

PS. - there's also gonna be theme songs for each chapter, so as to set the mood right. **Artist/Group**, _name of the song_. Good luck finding the music.

1st chapter is - **Orbital**, _Strangeness in the Night_ (from the album Octane)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"**The Escape**"

It was dark, it had been this way for two years now. Always dark... even though his captors removed the blindfold from his eyes when they brought him food and drinks. And they fed him, never undoing the binds that held his hands attached to the chair he sat on, just like people fed a child who could not handle consuming food on it's own. Pathetic. Truly pathetic. Never had he felt so embarrased in his entire life, but of course, he would not show it. He never showed it to anyone.

He counted the days he spent here, without leaving a single day unchecked in his mind. He had assumed they fed him twice a day - in the morning and in the evening. If so... he had spent two long years here, imprisoned by his enemies. How did it come to this? How? Oh, but he knew the answer to that question.

Aizen Souske knew.

He started recalling the events of the past. For a long time he had everything under control using deceit and lies as his main tool. He had always been much - much stronger than most Shinigami of his, or past generations. But he had prefered to hide his true strength from the others until the time would be right. He had used most of those close to him and those who did not care for him to further advance his agenda. Alas, after one hundred years of careful planning he had to go out in the open… partially, and the rest of the Shinigami would see his true face for the first time. Yes – indeed – it was so grand and exhilarating to see the shock on their faces, so amusing to see their pathetic attempts to stop him. It was there he had first met that ryoka boy – Kurosaki Ichigo, son of Kurosaki Isshin.

He had all perfectly planned out. Till the_ last single detail._ And yet… he had failed to accomplish his goal. He had fused with the Hogyoku and became a perfect being – far greater and more powerful than any Shinigami or Hollow that had ever existed. And yet he was defeated. Funny… that it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo – a fifteen year old boy, while he was hundreds of years old. While Ichigo was sleeping in his mother's womb Aizen was a God compared to him. The irony.

He knew what his mistake was. He grew too overconfident in himself and relied solely upon the Hogyoku and discarded his own powers. It was not because of the sphere that he defeated the Captains and the half-hollow scum. No. Those were his own powers and the powers of Kyouka Suigetsu, which were his power nonetheless. He had been blinded by his own ambition and power… and now he no longer had the Hogyoku, since it shattered to dust when he was sealed away by Kisuke's Bakudo. He really did fail.

This will not happen again.

Two years – two long years in this uncomfortable cell, surrounded by walls and everlasting darkness.

Aizen Souske sat in complete silence, accompanied only by his thoughts.

_I should have been more foresightful in the matter concerning the ryoka boy and his father, as well as Urahara Kisuke. Had I not lowered my guard down I would never miss that hidden Kido he had cast on me. But this does not matter any longer. These are the events of the past and I should not dwell upon them longer than necessary, seeing as I had already analyzed my every action and word… and improved myself yet again._

His line of thought was interrupted by sound of footsteps, echoing throughout the hallway of his prison. Aizen was surprised a bit, because this was not yet the time for feeding. Could this perhaps mean that someone wanted to see him? Who could that possibly be? He was sure it was not the **other** man, seeing as it was a few days early. Just a few more days.

The footsteps ceased at his door. He knew it was there, but he saw it only once, when he was brought here for the first time. It had been two years since he saw the light. And just as he thought of that the door opened, with a heavy sound of metal scratching against metal, and a burst of light blinded him. It had been too long indeed.

Aizen could not see the one who entered his cell. A small 4x4 room made out of Sekiseki stone covered in a layer of metal. Aizen Souske smiled under the bandages that covered his mouth, unwillingly, but ever so slightly.

_This could be considered my first human contact in two years. How very amusing that someone had to wait this long before he decided to speak to me._

While he was thinking the door closed and a single figure now stood before the rogue Shinigami. A young male's voice erupted from the black silhouette.

Visitior: "I had come a long way to see you – Aizen!"

Aizen could not help but smile widely, his single, visible left eye narrowing with a sign of amusement and a slight level of mockery.

Aizen: "My-my. I had expected to see anyone, but I did not think it would be you who would grace me with your presence in this cell. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined you would come see me – **Hitsugaya Toshiro**."

Aizen could hear a low growl coming from the white-haired prodigy as he finished speaking. Truly – Aizen was both surprised and amused at the fact. Nevertheless he continued speaking, without letting the Captain reply.

Aizen: "After all – you coming here to see me must mean you either want some kind of revenge, or you need something from me, is that it? Or perhaps you came down here to simply let me experience your company for a while. I have no other guesses Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro: "Shut the hell up, Aizen. Don't press your luck, because you have no idea how much I want to kill you right now. You're completely defenseless and I could shorten your sentence right here and now, with one simple movement of my sword! I don't understand why the Central 46 had not executed you during the trial! I know I would – if it were up to me"

Aizen allowed himself to chuckle at the statement. Toshiro's reaction did not take long to follow, as the next moment the lantern he was holding fell to the ground and the blade of zanpakuto was pressed against Aizen's throat. Now he could finally see the little Captain. Well – he sure hasn't changed much since back then, unlike Aizen, who felt that he had lost weight and a lot of reiatsu, due to the effect of the energy draining this cell had constantly put him though.

Toshiro: "One more fucking word outta you and I swear – I will cut your throat open and watch you bleed to death – and fuck Central 46 and their orders!"

_My – it seems that his anger still has not faded away. What a shame. But perhaps I should listen to what he has to say – it definitely would not hurt to know what is happening outside._

The traitor Shinigami stayed silent as the blade was finally drawn away from his neck. And since he decided to indulge this little man he did not voice his concern for Momo's well being and health. This would, perhaps, cause the little man to carry out his threat and Aizen did not need this kind of thing happening at the moment. If he had at least one hand free – he would be able to do something, but much to his regret he was completely bound to the chair he sat on.

All the while he thought his eyes continued to watch Hitsugaya Toshiro as the latter moved backwards and sheathed his sword. Then he crossed his arms together on his chest and spoke, his face showed only anger that could be barely contained and a slight sign of twisted pleasure he tried to hide.

_So happy that you made me silent, Hitsugaya-kun? It seems that you need to learn a lot more to be on par with me when trying to scare or intimidate someone. Such brutality only causes one to think less of you. Perhaps I should tell him this later._

Toshiro: "Now tell me, Aizen, everything about the Arrancar army that you gathered in Hueco Mundo."

Aizen remained silent for a few moments, enjoying the sight of the Captain's anger going up. And as he was about to speak, or yell at the rogue Shinigami, Aizen finally spoke with an indifferent tone.

Aizen: "How am I to tell you this, if you had just told me to keep silent, unless I want you to cut my head off, Shiro-kun?"

Toshiro(grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto): "Why you little son of a-"

Aizen: "If you wish to know about the Arrancar army – you need to ask me questions that are… more specific. Otherwise I cannot fully understand what you are asking me. I should also remind you that you had killed most of my Espada, hence effectively destroying my Arrancar army by beheading it, so to speak. Am I wrong?"

Captain Hitsugaya proceeded to sheathe his katana and listened to what Aizen had said. He tried to calm down, as the expression of anger slowly faded away from his face, and turned into a stone-cold mask. Then he spoke with his usual low tone.

Toshiro: "We indeed killed most of your Espada, with the exception of Tia Haribel – who you slew yourself. What I need is you to tell me exactly what you had as a plan if your invasion failed."

Aizen: "A plan if my invasion had failed? There was no such plan, Hitsugaya-kun – I assure you. I had unwavering confidence in my own abilities and planning. Alas… it seems it was not so. Else I would not currently be in this cell, but instead I would be up there."

Aizen motioned upwards with his eyes, looking at the ceiling for just a second, lowering his gaze back at Hitsugaya afterwards. The little boy frowned, showing certain disbelief.

Toshiro: "I refuse to believe you did not have a plan for any situation. Although… you wouldn't be here had you not underestimated Kurosaki Ichigo. He stopped you, saving all Soul Society by doing that, for which he paid the price!"

Aizen(with a slightly interested voice): "He paid a price, did he? What could that be? You are saying it in a tone that suggests it was some kind of sacrifice. Surely it wasn't his life – as far as I remember he was alive and well when I was sealed. So what is it? Perhaps something to do with his reaitsu?"

Toshiro: "That's none of your concern! Now tell me! What was the escape plan? I refuse to believe you didn't have a plan C, you cunning bastard!"

Aizen: "I am afraid I cannot help you. I cannot answer that question simply because there is no answer. I do not have a plan C, as you called it." – Aizen made a slight pause. Good thing Toshiro couldn't see his smile right now. – "But even if I did have some kind of plan… how would you know what it is? I certainly would not tell you – now would I? Or do you believe that a mere two years in this little cell had broken me? I am afraid Captain Hitsugaya that you are in for a big disappointment."

Toshiro clenched his teeth and fists. Then he turned around and grabbed the lantern, walking away from the captive and towards the door. Again the sound of metal grinding against metal could be heard, as the door slowly opened. Aizen could see the little Captain stepping out of the room and into the corridor. **Now**.

Aizen: "Wait!" – Toshiro froze in place and slowly turned his head around, looking at the captive. – "I… do have something to say. I indeed had an escape plan. But I cannot use it anymore, since I cannot move even a finger of my body. I had planned to use a negacion if the Hogyoku had failed me – but I never had the chance. Kurosaki finished it with a single attack."

Hitsugaya Toshiro showed no reaction to the words he had just heard and turned away again, closing the door behind him. And so – he was once again in total darkness, with only the sounds of his breathing and the fading footsteps in his ears. And soon enough the footsteps were gone. Aizen wondered if he had played his few cards right during the conversation. He still could have mocked his enemy mentioning Momo Hinamori when he was about to leave… but perhaps it was for the best that he did not do this.

Aizen smiled again.

How amusing it was to watch their reactions when he lied. He could lie about anything – but nobody could ever guess what it was. Like when he had told Ichigo that he had orchestrated every battle that he had fought. A blunt and stupid lie – but it worked. The look on the ryoka boy's face was worth it. And by lying in such a way he had further weakened the child's resolve, which was the main measure of his strength. Gin further assisted him in the matter as well.

Ah Gin. His "loyal" servant and Lieutenant. The thought made the man smirk under the black bandages.

* * *

><p>As the days passed he began feeling somewhat nervous and elated. 5 days since Hitsugaya Toshiro visited him and he had seen the light. Not the light of the sun, but an artificial one – made with fire. A light nonetheless. He had been waiting for this day to come. He heard the footsteps again. Someone was coming and it was not the white-haired Captain, but someone else who Aizen just happened to know as well. The person stopped in front of the door and opened it as fast as he could. Yes. Yes – the time had finally come. The rogue shinigami had to be honest with himself – during these two years he had suffered more than he would admit to anyone but himself. But perhaps the word "suffering" was not quite fit to describe how he felt. Discomfort – an eerie feeling of isolation was too much for him. According to his calculations he would go insane after 50 years of this imprisonment. Even he was not immune to such punishment, whatever others had thought of him.<p>

Meanwhile the man came inside the room and placed his lantern onto the ground near the door. It was one of the prison wardens and he had an outfit similar to that of the 2nd Division Omnitsukido Corps. attire, but with few different modifications.

Warden: "Everything had happened as you said, Aizen-taicho."

Aizen could not help but smile at the man's words. _Aizen-taicho. How funny that this man would call me that, but that is simply because he served me since I was a Captain. Without himself realizing that I am a traitor and no longer Aizen-taicho, but that's for the best._

Warden: "I have done as you had instructed me all those years ago, sir." – the man came up to the chair on which Aizen was siting and started undoing the bandages that bound the man. – "I acted as fast as I could, and you have some spare time before the patrol, or someone else notice that there's something missing from the convicts belongings storage room."

The man finally undid the bindings and Aizen exhaled, slowly standing up. He felt a bit drowsy as he did, and would he not hold onto the chair he would surely fall. A few minutes passed and Aizen had adjusted to standing and walking. He also did a small workout with his hands and neck to improve his movements further.

Finally he looked back at the man, as the latter took out a long, thin bundle out of his backpack. Aizen smirked as he took the wrapped item into his hands and threw off the brown cloth. He quietly uttered.

Aizen: "Kyouka Suigetsu." – he took out the sword out of its scabbard and looked at his own reflection in the blade, created with the help of the lantern's light. – "Finally we reunite. And it's all thanks to you, my faithful subordinate. Name your reward."

Warden: "I am but your humble servant – I need nothing from you, Aizen-taicho."

Aizen: "I would not have it any other way – my little puppet. I wouldn't have it any other way."

The traitor smirked again and began making his way towards the chair he had been sitting on for two long years. It took him only two steps, so now he stood to the left of the chair, looking at it with displeasure. His little torment device. Aizen raised his sword and swung it down – the blade made a slightly visible cut on the surface of the stone and tore a fraction of the bandages where his left hand had previously been. Now the second phase of the plan was complete and he needed not linger here longer.

Aizen turned around, providing further instructions to his… subordinate. After he was done he stepped out of the cell together with the traitor warden and inhaled slightly louder and deeper than usual.

_Finally. The weight of that wretched cell has lifted and nothing prevents my reiatsu from restoring itself. I, however, am weak for the moment and only possess enough power for a single Kido incantation. I need no more than one actually, since everything is going as planned._

_EVERYTHING WAS GOING AS PLANNED._

The thought made the man actually smile. It reminded the man of his mistakes during his "hour of triumph", which would be known as the only mistakes he had ever made. He brought his hands up after tying Kyouka Suigetsu's sheath to his belt. He did not need the power of his Zanpakuto to escape and to be frank – he had no stamina to use it right now. A fact not a soul should know, nor would they ever. Aizen Souske never showed a single weakness… even if he had some.

Aizen: "Bakudo #26 – Kyokko." – Aizen had used the technique known as **Incantation Abandonment**, which somewhat weakened the spell but allowed for a faster effect.

The man had now become invisible to the eyes and senses of most but those who could actually be the only threat to his escape plan – the Captains. He had to move carefully and not attract attention, gliding between men and objects, evading traps and patrols.

It was not long, strictly thirty minutes, before Aizen had finally emerged into the sunlight. It blinded him as the lantern of Hitsugaya Toshiro did earlier and he had to take some time to get used to the sunlight and the fresh air, which nearly made him cough, and that would be as good as dying outright at the moment. And so he began making his way towards the Senkai Gate. Needless to say, leaving the facility he was held in without spilling a single drop of blood. The Shinigami forces should be on alert by now and they would surely organize a search party or two to find him.

Aizen knew how to deal with those. He walked in a steady, sure pace as he let his face to be basked in the warm sunlight. Freedom… and revenge. It had started today!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter is - **Bleach Ost**, _Anguish_.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"**The Escape: Part 2"**

Aizen Souske opened his eyes, awakening from a dream. He frowned with displeasure, trying to remember what his dream was about, but alas he could not remember a thing. Everything was in a haze and nothing was certain. Well… perhaps he had not seen anything of interest in his dream, since it was just a dream after all. The man slowly looked around, surveying the surroundings for anything out of place. He was sitting in a dark corridor, underground, with his back to the wall in the most unknown of places in all Seiretei – the Underground Sewers. This always was a place where many were seen for the last time, but to Aizen it had always been a very useful place. He used it sometimes to move unseen, experiment on Shinigami and finally – access Central 46.

And right now he was hiding here from the Shinigami Patrols and Captains. He did not intend to make this stop, but he understood that he would not handle maintaining the Kyokko spell all the way to the Senkai Gates. However even though it was a regrettable turn of events, it was not unforeseen. A man of such caliber and ability as Aizen would never leap into the situation unprepared without a backup plan or a safe detour.

_Soon it will be time to move out. I have wasted enough time here, recovering my strength. It is not at its best yet, but I would be able to handle most situations. Hmph – that Kurosaki Ichigo learnt Bankai in three days. I have the ability to restore a major portion of my power in a mere day. He may be special – but he is not the only one._

The traitor stood up, dusting off his clothes – a simple white shirt, pants and shoes of the same color, which served as his clothes during the trial, until he was bandaged up. Then he ran his hand through his hair, fixing his somewhat ruined haircut, and turned his body towards the exit, walking slowly and steadily. He once again cast the Kyokko spell and vanished into thin air.

Once outside Aizen Souske headed towards the Senkai Gate, his pace quicker. In a matter of minutes he reached his destination, only to find 5 guards near the only exit to the human world and no one of importance or anyone dangerous. The man smirked on the inside, thinking that he awaited more from the Court of Pure Souls.

Aizen watched these men stand in front of the columns, leisurely talking amongst themselves. Fools – they seemed to be some recruits or unseated Shinigami who had not known the true danger of Aizen's escape. They would learn that it was the last mistake they ever made. The traitor Shinigami threw off the blanket of invisibility, appearing before the men, in some mere 20 meters. The looks on their faces was priceless – he moved before they could even scream anything out their mouths, slicing their necks with his zanpakuto with such ease as if he was cutting butter. The first two guards fell down behind him, blood splattering the columns and the tiles of the stone floor beneath them. The other two could only gasp in shock – but the last one yelled Aizen's full name like it was some kind of curse. There was no time to waste.

Souske impaled him first, throwing him off the platform afterwards and turned towards the other Shinigami. By now one of them had wet his hakama. Truly pathetic… and disgusting – they experienced true fear and shock in his presence, and that counting in the fact that he had not unleashed a single bit of his reiatsu onto them. The remaining two guards fell down as well; their innards decorated the scenery right before they lost their balance while bleeding to death.

_Slaughtered like the cattle they are. Truly I am surrounded by weakness and incompetence. Only I can change this world once I ascend to the throne of Godhood… and to do that I must finish the Oken. And then a new age shall begin where I shall be the sole ruler of all that exists. No weakness or folly – no sin will exist anymore._

Aizen smirked once more with a distinctive "Hmph" as he stepped closer to the gates. He stopped, suddenly feeling someone's presence behind him – faint, but it was there. So someone had indeed arrived to stop him. And if Aizen was right the reiatsu belonged to none other than **him**. How very amusing and how very fitting that he was to meet him here. Everything was going even better than planned out in the beginning.

Aizen Souske turned around upon hearing a sound of shunpo being used, greeting his pursuer.

Aizen: "Ah, but I cannot express all the extent of my surprise after I see your face again, my old friend."

Aizen's own slightly happy expression was met with one of great anger and disgust as he faced Hitsugaya Toshiro – his only visitor in the Muken for two years. Toshiro could barely make his voice come out without growling like some dog.

Toshiro: "Aizen! AIZEN! YOU – I knew you had some plan to escape! You lied to me!"

Aizen(laughing quietly): "What did you expect Shiro-chan? I indeed had a plan to escape, but your ability and intellect are far too lacking to even have a slightest guess as to how I did that. But it is of no matter now." – Aizen's face no longer showed any kind of amusement or happiness, reverting to his usual indifferent stare as he continued. – "You Shinigami are bound by Destiny to play out your roles as intended from the start. I, on the other hand, am far above such influence. I had escaped the silly "punishment" you had bestowed upon me in your attempts to subdue one who is above Destiny and Laws. I pity you – Hitsugaya-kun. I wish you could share the triumph with me, but instead you stay with my sweet Lieutenant Hinamori-kun. As a matter of fact - how is she feeling? Is everything alright? I do hope I had not put her through great distress last time we saw each other."

As Aizen spoke, Toshiro's face showed more and more anger; it became redder and then went pale. As the man finished speaking the white-haired Captain screamed out in rage and pain, putting all his hate into the words he said, drawing his zanpakuto out of its sheath.

Toshiro: "SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS – HYOURINMARU!"

As the surroundings darkened and the atmosphere grew colder, Toshiro's sword changed, growing in length and attaining a chain at the base of the hilt. The boy wasted no time and jumped upwards, utilizing his basic technique – a simple horizontal slash downwards which made a big dragon made purely out of ice to appear, roaring, and the young man sent it towards his enemy, aiming to kill.

_How futile_ – thought Aizen, looking at the dragon which was headed straight for him – _it seems that his previous clash with me taught him nothing useful. Or perhaps he thinks he has grown strong enough to fight me on par? Or is it that he thinks I am so weak and drained that he attacks me now in his vain attempts to stop me. He is just a child after all – he should have masked himself and attacked unseen._

In response to Toshiro's attack the rogue Shinigami disappeared, using shunpo, evading the attack. The ice dragon shattered against the surface of the platform and crumbled into pieces, scattering ice everywhere in the vicinity. Aizen had reappeared not far away, noticing that now there was ice everywhere. A smart move, after all, but as futile as anything the small man could offer. Aizen spoke again, lifting his hand upwards and pointing the tip of his blade at his small opponent.

Aizen: "You are overtaken by anger. Focus – calm down and concentrate, Shiro-chan. I will now instruct you in actual combat, so you should learn while you can."

Aizen used shunpo yet again to appear before Hitsugaya. The Captain blinked, his anger replaced by surprise – so fast was the movement of his opponent. Aizen waited for a few moments – moments during which he could kill this little boy if he wanted to and then swung his sword horizontally straight at the boy's neck. Hitsugaya blocked his attack with his own sword, their weapons shedding sparks as they clashed, unable to push each other further. They remained in the stalemate for a few moments, the screeching sounds repeating over and over, until Toshiro gathered his strength, pushing back his opponent's blade.

A small hint at surprise showed upon Aizen Souske's face as his hand flew away. Toshiro swung his sword back at the undefended torso of his mortal enemy, aiming to slice the despicable man in half. With a quiet clank Hyourinmaru stopped before reaching its target. Toshiro clenched his teeth as he saw Aizen's hand holding the sharp edge of the blade with his palm, his hand seemingly undamaged.

Aizen: "Hmph – I had thought more of your abilities, Shiro-chan, seeing as you must have trained day and night while I was away – weakening day by day. Do you see now - the real gap in our strength?" – the Shinigami smirked, showing his most usual expression. – "I could alwa-"

Aizen's eyebrows curved upwards as he observed his hand instantly being covered in ice, up to the base of his wrist. Acting fast the traitor broke his hand free, releasing the opponent's zanpakuto and jumping backwards for at least 6 meters. After he landed he proceeded to observe his hand, clenching it repeatedly. Everything was fine if you did not count his hand being almost completely numb right now, but that was only due to him reacting so fast. If he had not…

Toshiro: "Aizen! You bastard! I'm going to butcher you right here and now!"

Aizen could see the small man gathering reiatsu, preparing to unleash his Bankai. This was not good and there was only one way to prevent the white-haired boy to rise in power and overwhelm Souske.

Aizen placed his sword before him at the level of his chest.

Aizen: "Shatter – Kyouka Suigetsu." – he could see Toshiro staring at his sword as he did this. Such was its power, unknown and complex to many. In fact even if others knew that looking at his release was a mistake they still did so. A simple fact of human and shinigami psychology… and the unnatural beauty of his Shikai transformation.

Toshiro: "No- No way! Aize-

The boy suddenly stopped talking all by himself, without someone cutting him off mid-sentence. _Of course you did_ – thought Aizen – _because I used the power of my zanpakuto to erase the memory of you witnessing my Shikai by using your senses to change your past experiences. A shame not all is possible. You can't remember what you could not see and hear – such as me releasing Kyouka Suigetsu._ _And even if you had not seen me release now… you still had done so before, Shiro-kun._

Aizen smirked as he watched Hitsugaya yell out in pain and turn around, slashing away at empty air. Oh, but Toshiro actually saw as "Aizen" had cut him and fought back in order to keep his life and have revenge. And while Hitsugaya was trying to defend against a suddenly more powerful Aizen – the real one turned away towards the Senkai Gate and used his sword to unlock it, while speaking:

Aizen: "I have business to attend to, and you begin to bore me – so I decided to drop the charade and kill you while I can."

Toshiro(holding his sword against the air): "What? How can it be, that you have this much strength?"

Aizen: "I told you that we are world apart in strength, Shiro-chan. Sayonara."

Souske turned his head to the side, watching out of the corner of his eye as Toshiro grunted and grabbed his chest, while slowly falling down on his knees. He was just impaled by the illusion, while the real Aizen had done nothing. The man knew that his illusions were powerful enough for people to believe and experience such events and pain that their mind would simply break, leading their bodies to malfunction and death.

Not in this case though.

Aizen lifted the hypnosis and watched Toshiro gasp in surprise as his wound was gone. The little Captain lifted his head to see where his enemy was and saw Aizen standing near the opened Senkai Gate, smirking.

Aizen: "Remember Shiro-kun. I am far stronger than you can even imagine. Now I must depart in order to do something. Some business which I left unfinished before going to Karakura Town." – the man sheathed his sword slowly. – "The next time we see each other could be as friends, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Think about it. You are young, but you have potential enough to become on par with me. A shame that no one here can train you to that level – not even the Captain-Commander. I, on the other hand, could do so. Consider this as an invitation and a warning both." – Aizen looked beyond Hitsugaya's back, smirking at the scene of six people appearing at the other side of the platform. Then his gaze shifted back to Toshiro. – "Do not forget our little deal, Shiro-kun. Come see me later."

Aizen did not speak loud, yet he was sure that his last sentence was heard clearly by those who had arrived to stop the escaped convict. Actually – he bet on it.

The man quickly turned around and walked into the gates, looking back as they closed behind him and disappeared before anyone could follow him. He was enshrouded in darkness and yet he could see the passageway before him. Now he had to make haste – he had no Hell Butterfly to accompany him and he worried that the Koutotsu might soon find him here.

_Last time I was here I had destroyed the creature. Shame I cannot do it again… for now._

Aizen hurriedly ran off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Back in Seiretei Toshiro rose up to his feet, only to see the Senkai Gates close and vanish. He saw a few of his fellow Captains tried to reach it in time but could not. He recognized Soi-Fon – the Captains of the 2nd Division and Leader of the Onmitsukido Corps. who had almost made it. He also saw Shunsui Kyouraku standing near her, scratching the back of his head.<p>

He saw a shadow fall on him and looked upwards to see who was standing so close. It was Kuchiki Byakuya – Captain of the 6th Division. His face showed nothing but a slight note of displeasure. His voice was like ice as he spoke, other Captains drawing near.

Byakuya: "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the 10th Division. In the name of the Court of Pure Souls and by the order of Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryusai – I, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division and other Captains present here, accuse you of treachery by helping an escaped prisoner and enemy of Gotei 13 and am taking you prisoner until the next Captains meeting, which will act as Court. Lower your Zanpakuto."

Toshiro: "Wh- what?"

Before he could even resist he was pinned to the ground and his zanpakuto fell not too far from him, sealing itself without its master's touch and reiatsu focus. Toshiro could see the serious faces of everyone gathered here.

What could this all possible mean?


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter is - **Constantine Ost**, _John's Solitude_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"**Who framed the white rabbit?"**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was sitting on the wooden floor of a holding cell. Not too long ago, 8 hours to be precise, he was arrested and escorted here under the suspicion of assisting the traitor, rouge Shinigami and Soul Society's number one enemy – Aizen Souske. Right after Toshiro's small encounter with Aizen ended he was accused, immobilized and captured by 4 Captains – which were Soi-Fon, Kuchiki Byakuya, Shunsui Kyouraku and Kira Izuru, who had now become the Captain of the 3rd Division, after Gin joined forces with Aizen. His death was confirmed in the aftermath of the last battle with Aizen. Right now Toshiro was sitting in the center of his cell, his legs crossed and the palms of his hands on his knees, which was in short – a lotus position. His Zanpakuto – Hyorinmaru was on the other side of the bars at the moment, in the safekeeping of the Shinigami warden who had kept the temporary cells, should the Seiretei need them.

The boy's thoughts raced back and forth, while on the outside he seemed to be unfazed, his eyes closed. He could not understand what had made the Captains think that he assisted Aizen in any way? The Captain knew better than to assume that a simple phrase from Aizen's mouth could make them do the things they did. Something had happened and Toshiro was not sure what.

The day before yesterday the white-haired boy was attending to his duties, as always, and had come upon an ordinary scene as he was Matsumoto Rangiku – his Vice-Captain sleeping on the couch instead of doing paperwork. Naturally he had brought to her attention that this was unacceptable and that she reeked of alcohol again, but… he couldn't bring himself to actually issue any punishment. He never once did in these two years. The reason behind this was simple human pity. He pitied her, seeing as after she had witnessed Ichimaru Gin's death she started drinking a lot more. The first month she was almost closed off, like she was never there, but later on she reverted to her usual self, yet something changed… forever. Toshiro could feel the sadness behind her smiles since then.

But he digressed, his thoughts returned to his dilemma. Just that same day, during the evening when he had been trying to gather anything useful from the conversation he had with Aizen, an order arrived – Aizen Souske had escaped and was to be found and stopped immediately. Use of lethal force was authorized, and the Captain-Commander would see no problem with the traitor dead. It was like lightning strck the Captain of the 10th Division. He understood that he had to find Souske, that he finally had the chance to kill the bastard and that he was right when he had assumed the man had a way out of his prison. But why now, of all times? Why not earlier or later? A mere five days had passed since Hitsugaya visited the prisoner and he broke free now… There was no time to think about those things.

Back then Captains and their best men, as well as anyone able, were sent on patrols over all Seiretei, searching for the escaped man, yet no one could find him for the whole day. Toshiro was the one who guarded the Senkai Gate along with his men during the first day, and when absolutely nothing happened the higher-ups decided to spread their forces and check Rukongai.

_It was a mistake, now I see it. I should have known better. He waited for us to thin our forces and would try to escape later, as he did. Good thing I was near the Senkai Gate when it happened. But I was too weak to stop him. Damn it!_

Toshiro clenched his teeth and his fists. Too weak. Still he was too weak to fight Aizen, that bastard! And to think that Aizen had used Kyouka Suigetsu on him. When – he was not sure, but he knew that he did so, as the traitor dispersed his illusions. Toshiro wasn't sure if he ever fought the real Aizen at all.

The white-haired boy opened his eyes and gazed at the moon, which could be seen through the small window, behind the bars. He did not know why he was arrested, but he would find out sooner or later. He just had to wait, and it was eight hours already – how much more time could he possible lose here?

It was then when he heard the door open and a man came in, followed by two others – a woman and a man. The leader of these three was none other than Kira Izuru. His indifferent, emotionless eyes fixed on Toshiro.

Izuru: "Captain – I'm here to escort you to the Court. I hope you will not try to do anything out of the ordinary." – the man's blue eyes, one slightly covered by his blond hair, stared straight into Toshiro's emerald ones. The silence weighed heavily on the room, as Toshiro did not reply at first.

Toshiro: "Are you implying that I might try and escape, Captain Kira? Is that it?"

Izuru: "Yes. That is precisely what I am implying, Captain Hitsugaya. And you should know that I will not hesitate to act accordingly if you do try and escape."

Toshiro replied with a short "Hmph" and stood up, noting that this man's loyalties to Seiretei were beyond comprehension, which were both a good and bad thing. He had stopped him from attacking Hinamori before… back when Aizen faked his death.

And so under the watchful eye of this man and his subordinates, Toshiro was escorted into the hall of the Captain's meeting. It would seem that everyone were present, except for the 5th Division, who had not yet recovered due to the loss of both their Captain and Lieutenant. Aizen left and Hinamori was undergoing large mental healing procedure, which could take years to take effect. The white-haired Captain looked at everyone present in the room, including Matsumoto and stepped forward into the center of the hall.

In front of him was the Captain-Commander – Yamamoto Genryusai, who held his wooden cane with his single right hand. The old man slammed his staff into the floor and spoke, his voice ever so powerful in the empty hall.

Genryusai: "Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro – you are accused of helping Aizen Souske, the Traitor, in his escape from his well-deserved punishment and the possible murder of five Shinigami on duty. Are you aware of this?"

Toshiro(in a sure voice): "I am aware. But I disagree with any of these claims as they are false!"

Genryusai: "Hmm. Then I shall proceed to present the evidence of your guilt, Captain." – the old man nodded to one of the Shinigami and the door and a few moments later he and another shinigami brought in the chair, on which Aizen had been sitting for these past two years. As they walked back to the door, the Captain-Commander continued. – "Aizen spent two years in near to total isolation from any contact with anyone, with the exception of the guards who fed him. And he had not spoken to them. Five days ago you visited him, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and by doing so became the first one and the only one who had interacted with Aizen Souske. That is the truth?"

Toshiro knew that it was not a question, but a simple statement of the fact that he did visit Aizen, and was the first to do so in a long time. Toshiro confirmed.

Genryusai: "After five days Aizen had escaped. But we would not accuse you of anything if we had not found **this**." – Yamamoto nodded at Kuchiki Byakuya and the latter stepped forward, showing Hitsugaya a small crack in the chair – a cut, which had also severed the bandages slightly. Byakuya then stepped back into the line, while Yamamoto continued, watching Toshiro, who wore a shocked expression on his face. – "It is a cut made by a sword. A sword Aizen did not have, and could not have obtained by any means. We suspect that you made that cut."

Toshiro(screaming): "But this is preposterous! How? Why would I do this? Everyone here knows that I hate Aizen Souske and I would rather kill him than free him! I did not do this – I did not set him free!"

Genryusai: "You say that, Captain Toshiro – but no one else visited Souske in his cell. To further our suspicion the four Captains that had arrived to the Senkai Gate had heard Aizen mentioning some kind of a deal. They were far away, but could clearly hear this."

Toshiro: "Lies! He had been taunting me, and nothing more! I fought him and I tried to stop him. Why would I ever do that if I worked together with him?"

Genryusai: "I do not know. However, as the Captains arrested you – they had found no wounds on your body. Not even a single scratch. Perhaps Aizen had orchestrated that fight and you were only making it look like you've fought? Tell me."

Toshiro went silent. As much as he wanted to deny all this he knew one thing. He had no proof, and he had no witnesses to prove his innocence. That fucker Aizen Souske somehow did all this and set Toshiro up! That meant that either he had someone else on his side or managed to get out of his cell on his own, after waiting for Hitsugaya to visit him. So that's why he sounded so happy when the Captain came down to meet him – he was waiting just for that! Bastard!

Toshiro tried to think this through. He indeed had no wounds on him, and Aizen did that on purpose. He had visited him, and that was what Aizen was waiting for… he also said that he and the traitor had some kind of deal, which was a lie he had used. And then there was the cut mark…. And that must mean that however he cut the bandages he did that in the five days before his escape, since Toshiro was sure the bandages were alright when he visited the rouge shinigami. Perhaps… he did this during the 5th day, since the guards that fed him would notice this. But that would mean…

Genryusai: "You keep silent. Does that mean you accept your guilt? As complicated as this matter is – the Captains will need some time before making the final decision. For now you will be escorted back to your cell."

The meeting ended, without Toshiro finding anything to say in his defense aside the claims that he was framed and that he was innocent. He was escorted into the same holding cell he was in by Kira and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. He was tired and needed some rest before doing anything. He knew only one thing – he had to act and he had to do it soon. Time was running out and who knew what that madman Aizen was about to do? Toshiro remembered their conversation.

Aizen said that he was going to go resolve some business that he left unfinished before going to Fake Karakura… and that meant he was currently headed to Hueco Mundo. He had to have the ability to use a Garganta though, since the Senkai Gate led only to the Human World, and that meant only one thing – he had someone waiting for him in the real world. And Arrancar who would open a Garganta for him. And that meant that Toshiro had to act fast and beat Aizen to Hueco Mundo to fight him there, no – to stop him there!

The Captain of the 10th Division frowned as he formed a plan of action. But he was a suspect – he was in a cell, and the only way to stop Aizen now would mean one thing – escape, break out of prison. He did not care actually – he was ready to lose his Captain position just to kill Aizen. He was ready for it two years back when he fought with Aizen in the Fake Karakura Town.

The Captain slowly stood up. He knew how to get to the world of Hollows before Aizen did. What the man had not known was how far their technologies and research had went. All thanks to that brilliant madman Kurotsuchi Mayuri and his talent for inventions and such. Toshiro slowly walked up to the bars and looked behind them. It was almost pitch-black, yet he could see the warden sleeping on his chair. Perhaps the man had thought that the small Captain was of no concern of his and did not see him as a threat behind bars… well – today it was not so.

Toshiro simple grabbed two of the bars which were adjacent to one another and broke them one after the other quickly. The warden had heard the sound of breaking metal and jumped up, ready to sound the alarm or try to fend off his opponent, but he never had the chance to do so.

Toshiro: "Hado – Hakufuku." – he had quietly uttered the incantation and the man fell down, his mind falling into an endless black hole.

The white-haired Captain walked up to his zanpakuto and grabbed it, quickly darting off towards the exit. He was ready to do almost anything to take his revenge. As he ran out of the building's entrance he saw two Shinigami standing on both sides of the door. They gasped in surprise, but Toshiro swung his blade, still in its sheath, delivering a blow upon the head of one of the guards. He saw as the latter's eyes went uder his eyelids and he fell down. In the next second Toshiro was already facing the other guard who started drawing out his weapon. Too slow. Hitsugaya's zanpakuto hit the man's temple and the guard slammed against the wall with the other side of his head, and then proceeded to slowly slide down the wall's surface.

Toshiro was surprised a bit at the fact that he felt no guilt or hesitation when he hit the two men. He wondered if it had been different if his blade was unsheathed. Would he still hurt them? Would he actually kill them? He decided not to dwell on that question anymore and rushed towards the 12th Division grounds, where his destination was.

He moved quickly and stealthily, avoiding Shinigami as he could, but sadly he had to render three of them unconscious and hide their bodies before he reached the 12th Division Laboratory. Mayuri would surely get mad about what Toshiro had to do, but the crazy scientist was the least of the Captain's concerns – first he had to find Aizen. He HAD to. With Ichigo Kurosaki out of the picture no one else could stop the traitor…..

Toshiro broke in one of the lab rooms, which activated the alert and must have already woken up all the members of the 12th Division. No time to waste. Finally the small Captain saw what he was looking for – a small device shaped like a pen, which had a round clock-like device attached to it in the middle of the steel rod. He quickly ran up to it and grabbed it, knowing that this was the only working prototype of a Garganta machine that Kurotsuchi Mayuri showed to everyone at a meeting earlier. It was pure luck that it was lumped together with many other inventions and could easily be found – perhaps Kurotsuchi did not think anyone would be brave or suicidal enough to break in here and try to steal this thing.

Toshiro heard the sounds of people running towards him. It was now or never. Toshiro pressed the small button in the center of the round part of the portable Garganta device and saw as the blackness in front of him tore away the laboratory room. He jumped into the black maw without hesitation. With a screeching sound it closed behind him as a dozen of Shinigami ran into the room.

Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri stood amongst them, his face twisted with rage.

Mayuri: "Shit!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the closed Garganta, Hitsugaya Toshiro had been running into the blackness, a steady road forming beneath his feet as he did. He would beat Aizen to Hueco Mundo, kill anyone who tried to stop him and would bring the fate the traitor deserved upon him, whether the latter liked it or not. He wouldn't give him the chance to use Kyouka Suigetsu this time for sure.<p>

He was going to win.

* * *

><p>The Senkai Gate opened, allowing the beams of sunlight to touch the man's face as he walked out of the sliding doors. And as they closed behind him he smirked, with his faint, superior and yet mysterious smile. He had reached his destination – Karakura Town. Aizen Souske began walking forward, stepping upon the air, which held him as normal ground would. He had forgotten the feeling of flight already – the sensation as one could glide through the air like a bird would. He enjoyed the view too, since from here he could see the lower beings – the humans, as they crawled on the ground about their business, without even knowing what the world really was. And from here he could see all of Karakura Town… almost.<p>

The man lowered himself down, closer to the river, which had cut the town in two and softly landed on the lush green grass. He saw a few kids running around and playing a game of tag or something similar while laughing and smirked again. It would be more precise to say he continued to smirk as he watched them, since the expression had not left his face at all.

Aizen decided that now was the time to go towards his destination.

_I had purposely told Shiro-kun that I had some business in Hueco Mundo, and while I did not say it so bluntly – he would believe it to be so, if he is even half the man I believe him to be. I certainly hope he would find a way to escape custody, since I doubt they would have Hitsugaya executed right away or at all for that matter. I plan to meet him in Hueco Mundo after I am done here… alone. It would be a bit problematic if he brought someone along, or if the Captains came on their own accord. I do remember that Kurosaki Ichigo had arrived into the Fake Karakura via the Garganta._

All the while he was thinking Souske was walking towards a certain place in Karakura Town he had to visit. He floated up onto a roof and stood there, observing the street before him. The sun was starting to set and he did not have to wait long to see what he came here for.

Kurosaki Ichigo was walking down the street along with Inoue Orihime, holding her by the waist. They were talking and smiling at each other while they moved. Aizen also saw as the boy moved his face closer to the girl and kissed her on the lips. _How interesting._

It was such a heartwarming scene, at which Aizen felt nothing. He waited for the right time to come. Finally they stopped at a crossroad and kissed again, longer this time, trying to hold onto the moment so that it could last longer than it would. After their lips parted Ichigo turned around and started walking towards his home, while Orihime ran went towards her own, which was not too far away from here. Aizen saw her smiling and she was possibly humming a tune while skipping as she walked.

He flash-stepped away from the roof, landing in front of Ichigo, some mere two meters between them. Aizen smirked. Kurosaki Ichigo smiled as well… and then passed straight through Souske without even flinching. Aizen looked over his shoulder to see the young man who was now seventeen years of age moving away from him, while placing his hands on the back of his head. So… it was true.

_He did not see me, and he did not connect with my spiritual body. He has no reiatsu at all – he has lost his ability to comprehend and see the spiritual world. I… I did not truly expect this. The one man who defeated me, who I always looked down upon – a mere human who had broken my godlike form and crushed all my plans with one swift move is now… helpless. I can kill him where he stands._

Aizen walked after Ichigo, and soon caught up to him. As they both slowly walked Aizen turned his head to his right, watching the ryoka boy. No reaction whatsoever followed from the subject of Aizen's undivided attention. The rogue Shinigami could kill this boy right here and now… but decided not to. There was no more need, nor reason to do so. The boy could never restore his powers again. Somewhat of a… pity actually.

The brown-haired man stopped, watching the orange-haired boy walk away. His face showed no emotion now aside from one – only an expression of great superiority and self-confidence could be seen if someone who could see ghosts would be here. The Shinigami turned away, using a shunpo to disappear into the distance. He had something else to do.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: A bit of a shorter chapter this one, but oh wellz. Seeing as I updated the first 3 chapters at once these are my second official author notes. Yaaay! Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep readin' and keep 'em reviews comin'. Hope ya like it. :)

4th chapter – **Dimmu Borgir**, _Sacreligious Scorn_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"**Business Beckons"**

Aizen Souske slowly walked through the streets and alleyways of Karakura Town. His dominant and superior gaze inspected everything on his way towards his destination. It was almost the evening now, and the sun was slowly setting down beyond the horizon, covering everything into orange colors. The people around the city started to go home – children, those coming back from work and kids from high school, who had stayed on supplementary lessons, or had any other business to take care of until the night would set upon the world of humans, bringing darkness along with it. For many the night was a time of rest, but some would only begin to stir in the darkness. Humans… and Hollows both.

Aizen was invisible to the humans, of course, yet he noticed that one man seemed to look at him as he walked by. His eyes showed some degree of interest, but the man quickly turned away, talking to some friend of his. Aizen noted that perhaps this one had been the same as those kids from before – when he first visited Karakura Town and chased them around, ridiculing their pathetic attempts to inflict any harm on him, as well as stating the fact that they could not outrun him – no matter how they tried. A shame he did not kill them. Gin stopped him before he could use the souls he needed for the Oken. It was silly… but Aizen still felt somewhat hurt by the actions of his most trusted comrade. "Most trusted" – but not entirely, of course, since Souske had some suspicions about Ichimaru betraying him when the chance would arise.

As the last of the light rays illuminated the roofs of the highest buildings in Karakura, Aizen stepped into a narrow street, not too far from the warehouses. There was a small café to his left with a portion of the seats outside the building, umbrellas protecting the possible customers from the heat and rain. While the rogue Shinigami stood on the crossroad between the three streets his eyes scanned out the best and shortest possible way towards his target. But then something caught the man's attention. There was a bit of a ruckus inside that very same café he had seen. A few voices were screaming loudly inside – two men's voices and a woman's voice. They seemed strangely familiar, and AIzen decided to indulge his rising curiosity, even counting the fact that he would not only lose some time, but also could accidentally get into some sort of trouble.

Aizen jumped upwards and landed on the small windowsill above the entrance to the café and the umbrellas. He smirked as he immediately recognized the voices coming from within, since they were growing louder and closer.

Below, the door suddenly flew open with a powerful kick and a pair stepped out of the building. One was a male – he was dressed in a pair of white jeans and a yellow shirt, which was a bit baggy on him, since the size seemed to be bigger than the man had, since this guy had a rather thin body frame. The man's hair was blonde and in his right hand he carried a white baseball cap, which he put on as soon as the two stepped out of the café. The woman was smaller than the man and a lot shorter. He had the same blonde hair, which she tied into two ponytails. Her clothes were a lot more… plain. She wore a sports jacket and a pair of sports trousers of the same matching color – black and white. She had white & black sneakers on her feet, while the man wore brown laced shoes.

The merry pair stopped at the entrance and the woman started to scream at the man. Rather rudely, as Aizen thought, and instead of defending himself the man took a punch to the stomach without showing much resistance.

_Sagurako Hiyori and Hirako Shinji. How very fortunate that I found you here. Now I have the chance to gain some valuable information by watching you two a bit. This is indeed a streak of luck, which can, however, turn into bad luck if I am found out._

While Aizen was thinking he could hear the voices of the two speaking below.

Hiyori: "Shinji! Ya dumbass – how much more do I hafta tell ya to stop being such a wuss?" – the woman turned towards her object of anger and continued yelling, while gesturing at the door and pointing at him. – "You coulda been robbed if not for me here! Idiot! You're a real find for greedy bastards like that shopkeep there!"

Shinji: "Oh come on, Hiyori! That's why I took ya with me today, see? You got the hang of it and you can help me out here and there." – the man smiled, showing his teeth in that usual grin of his. Seconds later Hiyori's sneaker slammed straight into his nose, sending the man flying over the tables and onto the road.

Hiyori: "Grow a spine, ya dickhead!"

After the kick was delivered Hiyori turned away in disgust and started walking towards the district that housed many of the warehouses. Aizen raised an eyebrow, unwillingly, and shifted his attention towards Shinji. The man stood up and wanted to scream back at his female friend, but stopped when he saw she was walking away. Souske carefully watched the man as the latter stood in place, as if something was bothering him. Shinji raised his eyes to look at the café he and Hiyori just exited, and as his gaze went upwards he saw nothing… just closed windows and birds fluttering about.

The blonde man shrugged, put his cap back on and proceeded to walk after his friend, aiming to catch up with her.

Aizen watched Shinji from beyond a tree near the edge of the street, where he had quickly repositioned himself after he understood that Shinji might have noticed his presence. The man was sharp – that Souske had to admit, and even though Aizen wasn't letting out a single drop of his reiatsu he was almost found out. That was close, yet the traitor had no doubt as to his ability to quickly hide himself or defeat both the Visored if the need would arise. He was far beyond the abilities that those half-breeds could utilize and he knew it – after all it was he who had made them what they are and it was none other than Aizen who had defeated all of them during the fight at Fake Karakura.

_Now, little mock-Arrancars – lead me to your little hideout. Show me where you live, where you sleep, where you train. After all – one's home is not only their fortress but also their greatest weakness. If one would carefully exploit it, that is._

He followed them as they slowly made their way towards their secret hideout. Aizen was thinking about a great many things as he did. It would surely be very good if he would find out their base of operations, since that would prove to be a vital piece of information in the future… should the need to destroy the Visored ever arise. A sudden attack straight into the center of their home base would be devastating. Souske imagined a Garganta ripping the space inside their home to pieces and an army of those loyal to Aizen pouring in, destroying everything in their path – spirits and buildings alike.

But that was just wishful thinking, since the Vizard hideout was still to be found, and should Aizen fail to accomplish this task – all his ideas would crumble to dust without even baring fruit.

Aizen landed on a roof of a three storied building and looked beneath. He could see Shinji walking down the road, but as his eyes scanned the road he understood that Saguraku Hiyori was nowhere to be found. Did she actually enter their base and Shinji was going somewhere else? Or perhaps during the few moments Aizen had lost sight of the two she decided to check if there was a "tail" behind them?

In that very moment Aizen felt someone behind himself. A low female voice sounded through the air.

Hiyori: "Hey pal – ya been following us for some time now, mind tellin' us who ya are?"

Aizen's lips curved into a smile as he understood that she must not have recognized him. Sure – his hair had grown down to his chest, and would even go past that if the guards would not cut it from time to time, his body was a lot more thin than it used to be, seeing as he lost some weight. Aizen let out a quiet chuckle as he turned around, letting the woman see his face. His cruel, cold eyes peered into hers.

Hiyori's own brown eyes, which had the same color as Aizen's eyes, grew wide with shock and disbelief. Her mouth opened slightly and her lower lip began to tremble. She grunted instead of speaking – she could not force out a word out of her throat, which went soar in a matter of seconds. Her fingers clutched into fists.

Aizen: "It seems as though I have been found out – such a shame, really. I had intended to remain unseen until we reached your secret hideout, but I believe that is no longer possible." – the man's smile grew wider, showing his perfect teeth. – "Isn't that right, Hiyori-san?"

Aizen slowly made a step towards her, raising his left arm up, stretching it out towards her. The woman finally regained her senses and jumped back, grabbing the hilt of her zanpakuto.

Hiyori: "SHINJI!"

_Smart girl. She figured out that I am no match for her in single combat. So different from what she showed in our last encounter… perhaps these two years made her smarter, or is she simply afraid of me? Oh yes… I can see the hidden fear in her eyes. Even though it wasn't me who had cut her in half. I still wonder how she survived. A miracle indeed, but perhaps I should rather applaud the work of either Orihime Inoue or Unohana Retsu than to express my surprise._

After a moment Shinji had appeared beside Hiyori, his eyes looking straight at Aizen's face – a clear sign of disbelief, fear and anger showing on his face at the same time. Aizen felt some sort of dark satisfaction as he remarked that his opponents both feared him and hated him. Perhaps he simply liked to be feared and hated… or perhaps only feared. He could not really say.

Shinji: "What the hell? Souske! What the fuck are you doing here? How's it possible you're here?"

Aizen: "Oh my, Hirako-san. So many questions at once – I am afraid I cannot handle that much. But in truth…" – the rogue shinigami raised his arms, the palms of his hands facing the sky. – "As to "How" and "What" I am doing here is simple – I escaped the pitiful punishment you and those like you bestowed upon me, and now I am here. It was pure chance that I met the two of you here and I might add that this was a great opportunity for me… until you squandered it." – Aizen stopped smiling and lowered his hands. His gaze pierced the two before him. – "Now I will ask you this – will you fight me, or will you run away from me? I give you a choice and I give you my word not to follow you in case you choose to retreat."

Aizen's eyes showed a new emotion –a hint of benevolence. A small portion of grace and nobility, with the help of which he showed that his word was absolute and he would never break a promise he had made.

Shinji looked at his companion, his own zanpakuto already drawn out of its sheath. The blonde man looked confused and couldn't decide whether to attack or run. Alas – he did not have the opportunity to choose any longer. Hiyori Saguraku jumped upwards, delivering a slash to Aizen's head.

Hiyori: "ORRRAAAAA!"

Her usual battle cry made Shinji snap out of his paralyzed condition. The woman's sword fell, clashing against Aizen's blade. In an instant she jumped backwards and dashed forward again, delivering a slash from down below, which would cut the traitor Shinigami in half from his crotch to his neck, but once again Aizen defended by placing Kyouka Suigetsu down in fron of him, blocking the woman's sword.

Shinji Hirako appeared behind Aizen, swinging his blade sideways in an attempt to cut the enemy's back. Aizen pushed Hiyori away from him and disappeared, using shunpo before getting slashed with Sakanade.

In turn Souske Aizen appeared behind Shinji, standing on thin air, while Shinji was standing on the edge of the roof, and slashed to the right, cutting the man's shoulder only because Shinji jumped forward, evading the katana's blade. Aizen smirked, looking at how the two of his opponent now stood together again, the male slightly wounded.

Aizen: "Is this all? Is this the extent of your power, Hirako Shinji? Or are you simply buying yourself time until someone arrives here to help you?" – the traitor pointed the tip of his blade towards the two. – "If you are holding back then allow me to show you that you should not."

He disappeared, reappearing straight before Shinji. His blade entered the blonde man's flesh with a gentle and quiet sound of steel cutting through flesh. Shinji looked down, his eyes wide with shock once again as he observed Aizen pushing the blade further into his stomach. The pain came afterwards when Aizen pulled out the blade with a single swift motion and grabbed his former Captain by the collar of his shirt, then proceeding to throw the latter down, into the asphalt with great speed and force.

Hiyori vanished and appeared below, near her companion, holding her zanpakuto with both hands. She wanted to kill Aizen where he stood – that much was clear, but she would not leave her companion's side as well. Oh, the conflicted feelings and desires warring inside her… the rouge shinigami could see it all on her face, in her eyes, in the way she was gripping her sword.

Shinji(trying to stand up): "I'm alright, Hiyori. Don't worry about me."

Hiyori: "Dumbass! You gotta be faster than that!" – her voice was full of anger, yet she sounded relieved that Shinji was okay, and both the blonde man and the brown-haired man could hear that.

Aizen: "I am clearly stronger than the both of you. And… I would stay here and continue with this foolish battle, but I am afraid that I have matters to take care of. We shall meet each other again – and this time I will stand in the heavens, while you will kneel. Remember that."

Aizen smirked yet again and vanished. His speed was too great for the pair to follow and his reiatsu vanished completely. They were saved… for today. But the realization of the horror that their worst enemy was free again left them as shaken as they were during the battle. Finally Shinji felt no need to put on a façade of strength and fell down on his stomach, losing consciousness.

He could hear Hiyori screaming at him from a distance, as well as some other voice. Ah… Hacchi… and Love too. Shame he couldn't keep up the conversation…

* * *

><p>Aizen had appeared near a small apartment building. His eyes studied the windows and a few bored faces for some time, before he finally moved, slowly walking towards the entrance into the building. Once inside he went up the stairs until he reached the 3rd floor and down the corridor. Now he stood before the last apartment – its number had long been torn off, or it simply wore off. He opened the door, breaking the lock and entered. The room was empty and it was clear that no one had lived here in years – dust was everywhere and half-broken furniture was everything that the rooms had. But…<p>

The bathroom was not only locked, but it also had a spiritual barrier – one which could keep humans out and was well hidden enough for the Shinigami or Hollow to feel it. Aizen uttered the incantation, lifting the barrier and stepped inside. It was dark, yet the man could see everything perfectly as the door behind him opened, letting the light from moon and stars to illuminate the small room a little. Inside was a gigai, laying inside the bath.

Aizen carefully examined the gigai, which was a complete copy of his likeness and entered it, after picking it up. As he opened his eyes he could feel his new artificial body so well as if he had been dressed in a suit made of tight rubber. One word for it – uncomfortable. This new Aizen wore a dark-blue shirt and a pair of black jeans, which were a big baggy below the knees, but that was simply their design. On his feet were a pair of laced shoes with thinned tips. Above his dark-blue shirt was a dark-red coat, which stretched down slightly below his knees. A small silver chain necklace surrounded his neck.

The man checked himself out in the mirror in the living room and smirked. He looked as good in these humans clothes as he did in his arrancar outfit, if not better. Aizen focused on himself. Yes – he could not feel the slightest bit of reiatsu.

_Urahara Kisuke was not the only one to invent a gigai which absorbed reiatsu and allowed it's wearer to go around undetected. I also had time to create one of my own, and this one does not weaken me. And… it serves a vessel for something more than myself, but a little something I had created with the help of the Hogyouku. Now I better get moving._

Aizen Souske had reached his destination, and right now he knew that his plans were going mostly as originally intended, but with a few alterations. Such as framing Hitsugaya Toshiro. Funny that it would be him who visited him – an event surely given to him by Fate, in a desperate bid to win the man's favour. And, of course, there was the meeting with the Visored, which served as a slight distraction, but pleasant nonetheless. They posed no threat yet – not until the Shinigami would arrive into Karakura in search of the escaped prisoner, namely himself. But by then Aizen would be far away – unreachable and victorious.

The brown-haired man turned around after he finished dusting himself off in front of the mirror and walked out of the apartment and then outside. The street lights illuminated his way as he walked further into the darkness. The final stage of his Escape was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here's the 5th chapter of the story. Daym - I took a lot longer to update and I'm sorry for that. RL stuff in the way - work and all.

So - enjoy this chapter ad don't forget to review - and tanks to all who reviewed thus far, you're comments really gave me the desire to write further. ^_^

5th chapter - **A Perfect Circle**, _Passive_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"**Homecoming"**

The nighttime air was fresh and chilly. The wind was softly blowing through Souske's brown hair, slightly moving the strands of said hair. The man's eyes, which had the same color as his eyes, slowly ran through the bridge. Currently the man was standing on one of the bridges that crossed the river, which split Karakura Town in two. He was on the southern bridge to be exact, and was simply standing there, supporting himself by placing his hands on the railings, resting his legs. Naturally, he wasn't tired or anything, but he had to admit that these physical legs did feel a bit sore and uncomfortable, since the gigai simply lay there for years, forgotten and unused, waiting for its master to come in and take it away… as it happened in the end. It was only natural that this body would feel strained, but muscle atrophy was not possible, since it was a gigai after all and not a real human – just a costume, a shell. Empty one would say – but this gigai, in fact, was never empty in the first place.

_This special gigai was safekeeping, or rather – storing something particularly important to me. Second only to the Hogyoku. Hmph – Toshiro Hitsugaya has a sharp enough mind to understand that I, unlike many, always have a plan B and even plan C in case all else fails. I never come unprepared. I always plan things out – be it years of planning and scheming or mere seconds, in which my plans are born._

The man wore that mysterious smirk on his face the entire time he had been in his gigai. The few people around wondered why the man was standing on the bridge while smiling at emptiness all the time, but they paid little attention to just some other man, who obviously had his reasons to smirk like that. No one minded him, that is until a bunch of guys and girl who were obviously in high school, and were not only out late, but also a bit drunk, decided to make fun of the man just because they found him entertaining.

Guy: "Hey dude – why're ya smiling like that? Something good happen? Like… your boyfriend decided to come back or something?" – the whole group laughed, and Aizen remarked a particularly annoying and stupid laughter from one of the girls, who looked much like a prostitute would. Of course the man had no intention to act against such puny insults of pathetic insects. But the ringleader decided that Aizen ignoring him was some kinda weakness that could be exploited and decided to laugh some more on the Shinigami's account.

Guy: "What – cat got your tongue? Or maybe yer too scared to talk? Ya fucking faggot. Suck it up and just stand there."

Truth be told, by this point Souske was starting to get irritated. He had always been calm and collected, but someone as low as this man insulting him would not go unpunished. No one dared to make fun of the uprising God. Especially not this insignificant cur.

Aizen turned around slowly, still wearing the trademark smirk.

Aizen: "I am afraid anything I say will be too difficult for you to understand. So – I am afraid I have to make an example out of you before your friends here."

The guy didn't even have enough time to talk back, anger creeping up on his face. Aizen grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it to the side, making the ringleader scream out in pain and drop the bottle of beer he was holding in his hand. Next Aizen simply punched his would-be opponent in his stomach, slamming all the breath out of him. The Shinigami was using just some few percent of his power and it was already more than enough to end the life of this trash.

As the others reacted, Aizen let go of the man's wrist and shattered his spine with a downwards elbow slam. Souske could feel the man's bones shattering, and it was evident that this teenager would forever remain a cripple, if he had survived this. His friends attacked, chaoticly, some using beer bottles as weapons. Was there something more pathetic than this, Aizen wondered. With a few well executed punches and throws Aizen had broken arms, lower jaws and a leg. The humans would remember this day well, and so would their girlfriends, one of which screamed and the other two lounged at the brown-haired man. With a distinctive "Hmph" the traitor chopped one of the girls on the neck, simply making her faint. The other met the same fate as the man thrust his index finger between her eyes, sending a small impulse of reiatsu straight into her brain.

He was done here, and perhaps it was time to move, until the police came by. Aizen had no time to lose and this was a bit troubling, since he could not use his reiatsu outside his body or without physical contact. And he had an appointment to keep.

The next very moment he heard a voice, which seemed oddly calm in this kind of situation. It came from behind him.

Voice: "Aizen-sama. I see you taught some ruffians a lesson. A necessary display of power, I believe." – then came a quiet chuckle and Aizen turned around finally looking upon the owner of the young sophisticated voice.

Before him stood a tall, slim young man. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, above the shirt he wore a completely white coat, which reached down to his feet. The man seemed to have his hair dyed pink and wore slim white glasses on his nose from behind which amber eyes looked straight into Aizen's own eyes. A smirk lingered on the man's face, as he bowed his head.

Aizen: "Szayel Aporro Granz. It is always a pleasure to see you. And almost on time too." – a hint of disappointment found its way into the Shinigami's voice, definitely on purpose.

The pink-haired Arrancar's grin grew even wider.

Szayel: "I am very sorry, Aizen-sama. I was… held, and I think this is not the best place to talk, seeing as this damn woman won't shut up. Let us go." – the arrancar scientist suddenly turned around and spayed a bit of white-colored smoke into the girls face, after inhaling which the girl stopped yelling and her eye went blank. Szayel added. – "Let us hurry now, before someone comes."

The two hastily walked away, in total silence which held until they stepped off the bridge. As they did, Aizen's smirk finally reappeared on his face and the man spoke with a deep, sympathetic voice.

Aizen: "It is good to see you are not dead, Szayel Aporro Granz. I am pleased that my bet on you surviving was not misplaced or wasted." – the traitor glanced over his arrancar servant.

Szayel(chuckling): "I was near-death, to be honest. That madman Kurotsuchi Mayuri almost killed me using some kind of drug on me. I had to experience a lot, but in the end they all thought I was dead, while in truth I am much alive, and my science is as close to perfection as it ever was." – Granz smiled, not looking at Aizen's face and instead bowing a bit as he turned towards his master. – "I am, in turn, glad to see you well and in good health – Aizen-sama."

The Shinigami turned away after nodding at his Espada. He needed to ask him a few questions and it would be wise not to wait with a matter like this, so the man spoke after a brief silence. The both were walking in the direction of the edge of the town, striding through the night.

Aizen: "Szayel – how many of the Espada survived? I had assumed most of you died, seeing as Ichigo and others arrived to fight me safely and using a garganta. Tell me everything – in detail."

Szayel: "That is true. Only very few of us survived. Amongst the dead are Yammy Llargo – the fool managed to get defeated in his released form by two Captains. Pathetic. Then there's Nnoitra Gilga who fell in combat with Kenpachi Zaraki. Also – Zommari Rureaux and Ulquiorra Cifer." – Szayel made a small pause, but then continued to speak in a slightly happier tone. – "Amongst the living are Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Rudbornn Chelute, myself and Lilynette Gingerback, who survived after Starrk Coyote's death at the hands of his opponent." – Szayel watched his master while talking. He had noticed that Aizen was disappointed with Ulquiorra's death and surprised a bit that Lilynette survived, seeing how she and Coyote were one and the same. Then once again Szayel continued. – "There were… a few more survivors. Tia Harribel and one of her Fraccion also made it, including the former Tercera – Nel Tu Odelschwanck, who decided to cut away from our ranks and founded the "Resistencia" and are being a nuisance to us. We have also bolstered our ranks a bit with other Hollows which we made into Arrancar, but there was no one good enough to replace some of the previous Espada."

Aizen: "You don't need to worry about that, Szayel. As for filling the Espada ranks I have a plan… and good work, I might add. You did as I instructed and built a new fortress, is that right?" – Aizen looked at Szayel and the Arrancar nodded with a wide smile. So he was proud of his new creation too, and that meant that the fortress was either as good as the old one, or even better than it was before.

The two talked about some other things, and it was not long before they had exited the area of the town, the green plains stretching out before their eyes, trees and small bushes here and there.

Aizen nodded at his subordinate and Szayel flipped his fingers, touching the empty hair with a gentle motion. The space before them distorted and ripped open, revealing a black hole, shaped like a throat surrounded by teeth that seemed to want to swallow up everything.

The two stepped inside and disappeared as the maw closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped out of the blackness of the Garganta and his feet momentarily hit the white sand, making a white cloud rise up, covering the small man for a few moments. The emptiness behind him closed, the wind started blowing straight into his back, as nothing was shielding him from it anymore. The Captain looked around, surveying the surroundings. He had been to Hueco Mundo only once, after Aizen's defeat when the forces of Shinigami were clearing out any possible remnants of the Espada and Arrancar army in general. And now this was his second visit to this dismal place – a vast, nearly endless desert filled with white sand, which strained the eyes and a full moon hanging above all the time. The world itself was depressing and dark and Toshiro couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine, which was not caused by the wind.<p>

The white-haired Captain decided not to stand around any longer and started running forwards after putting the portable Garganta device into the pocket of his hakama.

Hours passed by and the man had not seen any presence of spiritual energy big enough to be a mediocre Hollow. All that he could see were small ones – those in shapes of bugs, scorpions or some kind of bees. Once though he could see a bat-like silhouette in the distance, but its reiatsu was nothing notable, and Toshiro had assumed that this Hollow was an ordinary one – not even Gillian level. So the hollow in the distance was ignored… after all – the Captain had bigger fish to fry, and that fish was not a hollow.

Soon enough Toshiro stopped running and began walking. Perhaps a day had passed or so, since there really was no sense of time here where it was always dark. The Shinigami began to grow tired, since he didn't have any rest since his prison break.

But he pressed on and his patience and determination was rewarded in full. After a while he saw Las Noches – the dome where his enemy resided back in the day and where he had created his Arrancar Army, which was defeated afterwards. All of the Espada were confirmed as dead, except one – the 6th Espada – Grimmjow Jaegejaques. But he had vanished without a trace and had not shown himself afterwards, so it was assumed he either bled to death or starved in a similar manner… or perhaps his corpse… or living body was torn to bits by other weaker predators. No one could really say what happened.

Hitsugaya Toshiro looked at the huge half-crumbled structure that this great fortress had become. The Shinigami specifically ransacked and destroyed it so that no one would be able to live in it and if someone did try to restore it – the Shinigami could see it. Shame the Seiretei could not keep closer watch over las Noches, since their technologies did not work here, so far away from Soul Society as Kurotsuchi Mayuri said when he was asked to install cameras in there. The scientist tried, but to no avail.

_I have to find that bastard Souske. I know he's here somewhere and I bet he has no other place to go and perhaps he's still looking for that little something. I had intended to enter Hueco Mundo closer to the fortress, but something must have altered the course, if not my pitiful knowledge of how to use this device. I gotta hurry._

Toshiro flash-stepped towards his destination.

* * *

><p>The white-haired boy stepped inside soon, going through one of the big holes in the wall. He ran through the hallways and corridors, until he felt a presence nearby. He entered one of the rooms, in which perhaps someone had lived, only to find a slightly humanoid-looking Adjuchas standing there, trying to salvage something from the broken fortress. The Hollow quickly turned around, noticing the Shinigami. It was twice if not three times bigger than Shiro, so it had assumed that he was stronger. The Hollow stood straight up, showing that he was even taller than that, his skull-mask was long and narrow, and on top of it were two slightly curved horns, which pointed towards the ceiling. The monster laughed and jumped.<p>

Toshiro didn't even have to unsheathe his zanpakuto and stopped the Hollow's punch with a single arm. The boy frowned and grabbed the enemy by his fist, throwing him to the ground. The big mass slammed into the ground, breaking the floor, a single short scream escaped the monster's mouth before Toshiro broke off one of the horns and stabbed it straight into the Hollow's forehead. The Adjuchas' red eye closed and his body went limp – all the energy that sustained its existence faded away almost instantly.

Hitsugaya sighed and dusted off his white haori. A clapping sound broke the silence of the small hall. Toshiro's eyes went wide and he spun around as the Hollow did before, looking towards the other entrance that was opposite the one the boy came from. In the distance a figure clapped, leaning on the empty doorway. The man had brown hair and was wearing a white arrancar uniform with a long coat.

Toshiro growled.

Toshiro: "Aizen!"

Aizen: "It would seem that you and I are destined to meet like this, here and before. Is this what you simple mortals call Fate? Or is this just coincidence?" – the man slightly stretched his arms sideways, as if underlining his question.

Toshiro: "I don't give a fuck about Fate! All I know is that it's my Destiny to cut you down, bastard!" – Toshiro jumped straight at the man he hated so much, doing a long jump rather than going up. His katana already in his hand and the enemy still unarmed. Toshiro swung his blade downwards. The blade went straight through the man's chest area… and blood splashed straight into Toshiro's face, like a small fountain.

The white-haired man could see the eyes of the man before him, they showed that he was dying as they went hollow, the man falling down on his back. A few moments nothing happened, but then Hitsugaya swung his blade behind himself, making a wide slash. He saw a figure blur as he turned around and he could hear the distinct sound of shunpo. Aizen – the real Aizen stopped not to far away from him after performing a shunpo backwards to avoid the slash.

Aizen: "You are getting better at this, Shiro-kun. But as you can see I already released Kyouka Suigetsu, so there is no possibilities for you to win."

Toshiro(smirking): "That's what **you** think."

The Captain used a shunpo himself, appearing before the rogue Shinigami and slashed away at him 3 times, before making the man back away with a jump. Weird… Toshiro expected to get cut by now, but he wasn't. Well – that was good.

Toshiro wasted no time and before Aizen could land he released his Zanpakuto.

Toshiro: "Sit upon frozen Heavens – Hyourinmaru!" – and then gathered his reiatsu quickly. – "Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

The temperature quickly dropped and Aizen brought his hand closer to his face, breathing on it, noticing that his breath could be clearly seen as a small white cloud came out of his mouth. The man lowered his hand and smirked. In the mantime Toshiro's bankai had already formed – two wings made out of ice sprung from his back and five ice flowers formed behind him – four petals each. Toshiro raised his own hand, his wrist covered in ice and his fingers in shape of icy claws.

Toshiro: "Unohana-san once told me that the power of Kyouka Suigetsu does not work on those with high spiritual energy, and this way I am a lot stronger. I also improved over the years and you're gonna see how much – just before you die."

Aizen's face showed surprise as his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, but the man quickly regained his composure. Souske lowered his brows, as if concentrating on something, but as the few seconds passed his expression changed, a single world escaping his lips: "Impossible."

Toshiro lounged forwards at the man, his sword making a diagonal slash downwards with ice forming on the tip of his blade. Aizen quickly swung his own blade – the two swords clashed and the rogue Shinigami pushed Hitsugaya's sword away before it could reach him or throw any ice at him. The brown-haired man quickly disappeared, appearing behind the Captain, his blade going down for the kill. Toshiro's tail parried the enemy's weapon and the little Captain could not hold in his smirk when he saw Aizen slightly surprised.

The rogue Soul Reaper jumped backwards, ripping out his sword from the ice with visible effort.

Aizen: "How is this possible? How did you see me? I was using Kyouka Suigetsu on you – you should have seen me appearing on your right. This is…"

Toshiro: "That's exactly what it is. It's my win and now you can see the difference in our power." – Shiro used a shunpo and appeared in front of the traitor, his blade raised for an attack that would finally finish it.

A sword came out from the white-haired man's stomach, splattering blood over Aizen's own chest. Toshiro looked down in disbelief, watching the sword drawing back through his body. He slowly looked back and saw a man standing behind him. It was Szayel Aporro Granz, and the arrancar wore a satisfied smirk on his face as he backed away slowly.

Toshiro could feel his body going numb, his arms failing him – his legs bending. The Captain fell down on his knees. He looked back at Aizen, after examining his wound, the blood steadily pouring out of it. Shiro could understand that no vital organs were harmed, so why was he feeling like he was slowly dying?

Aizen stood before him, his smirk back on his face as he bent down and drew his face closer to Hitsugaya's.

Aizen: "It seems my plan worked perfectly. And just in case you are wondering – I was never using Kyouka Suigetsu during this fight. When you cut me it was something else I had used. Perhaps you've heard of it... Utsusemi. A high-level Hoho technique that only the very best can use." – Aizen straightened up and his smirk was replaced by a cold, ruthless expression. – "Sweet dreams, Shiro-kun."

Hitsugaya's vision blurred as he felt only the overwhelming cold. Even if the two were speaking he could no longer hear it. He was… dying? This could not end like this, no… no – he was supposed to win!

Pure endless darkness covered Toshiro's world.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here we are - wrote this one in 4 hours. Is it just me or am I that good? XP Anywho - here's a quick yet important update. This chapter will be a bit "darker" than most and I was a bit sick when I wrote one part of it tbh. It's one thing reading it - a whole another actually writing it, and especially for me, who has a rich and wild imagination. So - enjoy, and **review**! *roars*

The music theme plays an especially important role in this chappie, so listen to it! Easy to find on youtube, really.

6th chapter's theme is - **Tactical Sekt**, _Catatonic_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"**Almost Catatonic"**

The light slowly returned. It carefully made its way into the man's consciousness and the darkness slowly creeped away, as if some misshapen horror that had been banished by the forces of light. The man tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt as if each weighed a whole ton or two and it was nearly impossible to move them even a bit. Even so he persisted, never giving up, trying to open his eyes. Finally after an unknown period of time passed his eyes slowly opened and the man could feel as if a huge weight has been thrown off him.

Hitsugaya Toshiro found himself looking at a small window. The window had no glass, but three vertical steel bars in it, through which he could clearly see the moon, its light shining straight into the man's eyes. The memories started coming back, as if reluctant to do so, entering his mind while increasing his headache that he started feeling when he opened his eyes, which hurt too by the way. The Captain of the 10th Division had escaped prison, entered Hueco Mundo and found his way into the ruins of Las Noches… where he met Aizen and Szayel Aporro Granz who was supposed to be dead! And not only that but he was bested yet again and he died.

_No – it wasn't death… it was something else. I've been unconscious for some time it seems._

The white-haired boy looked down, only to see that he was lying on a table, strapped to it by chains. The chains were tightly holding down his hands, legs and his neck, so the man had no way to move, aside from slightly turning his head to the sides and looking down, with the use of his eyes mostly. The table itself was made out of cold, hard stone. Suddenly a feeling of being cornered washed over the Captain's mind – he was helpless, take prisoner and God know what his captors were going to do to him! The boy was always in control of the situation one way or another or at least had a few choices of actions, but right now he was in this kind of situation for the first time in his life and he could feel something he had never felt before. Fear.

He jolted up a bit as he heard the door behind him open, but the chain holds kept him down, constricting his movements and not letting him to see who had entered. The neck chain also strangled him a bit, making him cough, so he quickly lowered his head and body down. As he did this he heard a definite chuckle behind him. Toshiro felt anger boiling inside him, replacing the previous emotion of fear.

The next moment he saw his captor, as the latter moved into sight. It was none other than Szayel Aporro Granz, who was wearing an arrancar uniform similar to Aizen's, but it was a bit more form-fitting, underlining the Arrancar's thin body shape and long flexible arms. The amber eyes looked straight into the turquoise ones.

Szayel: "Good night, Captain-kun. I am pleased to finally be able to greet you and talk to you at all, since I've heard **so** much about you from Aizen-sama. He spoke highly of your intellect and somewhat misdirected obsession coupled with determination. You are truly an interesting specimen… especially after I found out what made you tick… so to speak." – the Espada's wide smirk was like venom that splashed into the white-haired boy's face and mind.

Toshiro: "You… you experimented on me? How long was I out? What the hell happened?" – the boy wriggled around on the table, which resulted into a waste of effort – he could not break loose no matter how he tried right now. He also started feeling his body a bit better by now and understood that he was very weak right now. He wouldn't be able to do anything – even if he were to break loose.

Szayel(chuckling): "Of course. You were out cold for about… hmm… five days or so, so I had a lot of time to examine you, your zanpakuto and do a little something else, with the approval of my master. It was so very exciting and it is a great accomplishment for me. For science as well as me, to be completely honest."

Toshiro could hear that Szayel was extremely happy with whatever he did to him, but the boy could not feel anything different about himself aside from being drained of most of his reiatsu there seemed to be no effects on his body and spirit.

The arrancar looked at Toshiro and smiled wider, his pupils growing smaller.

Szayel: "Oh, I bet you're wondering as to what I did to you Captain-kun! Hahahaha, I can see the fear and confusion in your eyes… but worry not – you'll find out soon enough. But for now I am simply here to take some samples. Blood, reiatsu, skin tissue and a bit of your saliva if you don't mind. And its best you don't try to bite… or I'll make the experience worse for you and much-much more enjoyable for me!" – Toshiro could clearly see that this man was as mad as Mayuri, if not worse in fact.

The mad scientist's hand reached into a small white bag he had brought with him and from within he pulled out a set of instruments. A scalpel, a syringe, a small weird rod, which had a small sphere on its end, and a few different empty vials. Toshiro noticed that there was something else in the bag, which the arrancar did not pull out, and could only guess what it was. Then the man moved closer to his patient with scalpel in hand. He then proceeded to cut off a bit of skin from Toshiro's arm, which was a bit painful. It felt entirely different from a sword wound and while Hitsugaya was used to wounds that came from fighting – this pain was unbelievably sharp and unusual, and there was way to resist without making it worse. Naturally the boy shook his body, trying to evade the sharp tool, which ended up in Szayel taking off a bigger skin sample than he intended in the start. The scientist smiled as he saw a small wound on the patient's arm.

Szayel proceeded to put the skin into one of the vials and then filling it up with strange, liquid which seemed to be used to preserve the skin from going dead and necrosis appearing on it.

Next Szayel picked up the syringe and came up to Toshiro, his smirk still lingering on his face.

Szayel: "Better be carefly Captain-kun. If you try to move around with this it may get ugly. I'll be injecting here." – the hollow touched the side Hitsugaya's neck with his index finger, slightly pressing it in, as if actually trying to pierce his skin with his finger alone… which would not be too insane to assume if it was Szayel he was thinking about here.

This time the Captain had not moved, afraid to lose too much blood if he did. The arrancar injected the syringe into an artery and drew some blood, and as weird as it was – no blood came out from the wound afterwards. The pink-haierd man still disinfected the wound anyway, and with a satisfied expression proceeded to place the blood into the second vial. Then he turned back, the rod in his hands. Without much warning the man forcefully opened Toshiro's mouth and put the rod in his mouth, almost breaking one of the teeth. The Captain could feel the sphere buzzing for a bit as he tried to struggle out of the scientist's grip, and after a few seconds Szayel pulled out the instrument, letting go of Hitsugaya.

Toshiro(spitting): "What the fuck did you do to me? Why the hell are you doing this, dammit? Answer me, goddamn Arrancar!" – if a glare could kill Szayel would be a pile of burning ash right now.

Szayel: "Don't worry you pretty little white head much. I've simply taken your skin tissue, saliva and blood as I told you before. As for why… that's a secret that you might find out in the future, or not find out at all. It all depends on how long you will live, really." – the Espada shrugged and opened the sphere, by pressing a small round button on the rod, after placing the tool above the third vial. The gathered saliva was stored into the last vial and Szayel quickly packed all the instruments back as well as the experiment materials he had gathered. Then he turned back to Toshiro and spoke again. – "You see… if we had no use for you – you'd be dead already. No matter how much of a good specimen you are – I'd rather study your corpse than let you live. That, however, is not what Aizen-sama wants and therefore I must keep you alive and continue with my work." – the slim man stepped towards the door but then stopped, looking back at Toshiro, their eyes meeting again. – "Oh and welcome to Imperio Las Noches."

Granz was gone as the door behind him closed, leaving Toshiro alone with his thoughts and feelings. This was low… this was unfair and humiliating – the things they did to him. Toshiro was overwhelmed with two feelings – disgust and hate. He hated them so much and was so disgusted at both himself and his captors – Szayel and Aizen. Hitsugaya clenched his teeth and growled.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed and Szayel came back once, taking more samples of his blood. His servants also fed the boy so that he would not die out of starvation. Anger kept him going, the thoughts of vengeance burned from inside him, aimed at Aizen. Toshiro was going to murder the traitor Shinigami in a way most gruesome and painful when he would get the chance to.<p>

After these two days they came, a convoy out of 5 Arancar who took him away, and he was too weak to resist, as well as immobilized by some weird wrist bracelet device which seemed to be controlled by a remote control. He was dragged down the halls and corridors, he could feel and hear the Arrancar and Hollows around him, since he could not raise his head to see them. The Imperio Las Noches was a lot more populated than the first fortress it seemed. But the little man had too little time to think this over, his mind too sluggish and possibly drugged to operate as it normally would. He was thrown into a big room; the guards fastened him onto a chair and lessened the energy output from the device that kept him under control.

Toshiro finally raised his head, examining the room. There were a few figures in front of him, not too far away. He recognized them all, even though he had not seen some of them in person, since he had seen the reports and heard the descriptions from others who battled them during the clash of the forces of Seiretei and Aizen's Arrancar Army.

He saw Rudbornn Chelute – the leader of the Exequias unit, who was standing closest to him. His bull-shaped skull mask was the only thing Toshiro could see when he laid his eyes on the man's head. The next one further away was Lilynette Gingerback, which seemed to have changed a lot. She was now looking around eighteen years old and had a more mature body, although her outfit virtually remained the same, only with a white hakama on her legs. Her single pink eye was drilling into Toshiro and her expression was stern and cold. The furthest away was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques who was sitting on a table behind the others. His expression showed only boredom and the man seemed to be utterly uninterested in the captive. The last here was Szayel Aporro Granz, who was doing something over at the table.

Time passed by, but nothing happened – no one broke the silence, until after about ten minutes the door had opened and man came inside. Aizen Souske stepped inside the room and walked all the way towards the prisoner. He stopped in front of the chair and smiled at Toshiro.

Aizen: "It's good to see you rather intact, Shiro-kun. I hope my faithful and diligent doctor kept you fed and attended to your health, yes? So – seeing that you are well and sane I should tell you why you have been brought here. You see – we, and by "we" I mean these fine gentlemen here – the members of my former and new Espada." – Aizen gestured with an open hand towards those standing behind him and continued. – "This will be like a game – we will ask questions and every unanswered question and a lie will be punished." – the man's eyes showed a hint at his cold nature as his smile grew wider. – "And believe me when I say that a beating will be the easiest thing you will experience, if you decide to lie or remain silent."

Aizen then walked behind everyone and sat in a chair at the table, nodding to Szayel so that the man could begin. Szayel smiled and came up to Toshiro, putting a small collar on him with a gemstone in the center.

Szayel: "Captain-kun, I must warn you that this little device here is actually a lie detector. It won't determine the truth, but the gemstone will flash with green light if you lie. Be sure to answer truthfully, for your own health."

Toshiro tensed up since he was not ready for this kind of a turn of events. He never actually thought that he would be interrogated like this… and for these few days he expected himself to be some kind of expendable material, but now he understood – he was their main source of information. And he couldn't lie… or could he?

In the meantime Rudbornn came closer and stood beside Toshiro, while Szayel pulled out a file and cleared his throat.

Szayel: "Are you Hitsugaya Toshiro – Captain of the 10th Division?" – the white-haired boy was a bit surprised by the question, but decided to answer truthfully.

Toshiro: "Yes, I am."

Szayel: "Good. Have you come here alone?"

Toshiro: "No." – the gemstone flashed green and Szayel looked back at Aizen, who nodded.

Szayel: "I see, a lie then. It wasn't the smartest decision, but next time you lie – be prepared."

Toshiro: "Alright." – he cursed in his mind. So the detector was working after all – Hitsugaya had to be careful.

Szayel: "Let's proceed, shall we? You came here alone, without any reinforcements – why?"

Toshiro: "I… had no choice but to go here alone." – Toshiro noticed that the gemstone did not flash, hence he could still lie his way around, simply by keeping some facts in and evading lying directly.

Szayel: "Hmm. Interesting. Why did the others not go with you?"

Toshiro: "I hadn't managed to talk to others before my departure." – Toshiro wandered why they were asking these questions? He assumed Aizen was the one who framed him… so why ask these stupid questions?

Szayel: "Rudbornn, if you please."

The arrancar punched Toshiro in his face with a single powerful movement. The Captain straightened his head and screamed.

Toshiro: "Why the hell did you hit me? I didn't lie!"

Szayel(frowning): "You did not, but we perfectly know that you were been under suspicion of helping Aizen-sama escape, and your loyalty was in question. It seems you decided to lie anyway."

Toshiro: "Damn you. Why all these useless questions? Just to see if I try to lie? Well there you have it – I will never tell you anything. Punch me, kick me, but you won't get a single word out of me!"

A deep sigh could be heard throughout the room. Everyone turned to see Aizen standing up from his chair casting surprised looks at him – this wasn't part of the plan. The man came up to Toshiro again, after Szayel moved out of the way, and held out a small data storing device in front of Toshiro.

Aizen: "What you see in my hand is a recording of a Captains meeting after you left Seiretei using a Garganta, which you created with the help of the portable Garganta device you had in your possession. Watch." – Souske clicked his fingers and two Numeros walked inside with a projector in their hands. Once it was placed, Aizen inserted the film inside.

What Toshiro could see was the hall where the Captains had met – everyone present except for him – his Lieutenant in his place. The conversation was somewhat muffled, but Toshiro could hear it. The Captain-Commander had spoken, executing the verdict on the case of Hitsugaya's escape – the Captain was labeled an outlaw and renegade, his position stripped from him and his name forever branded as a traitor, along with Aizen Souske. All because of his escape while he was put under guard. He could see and hear all the Captains agreeing without as much as a word in his defence… even Matsumoto kept silent, with her head hung.

Toshiro grunted as the recording stopped, he could not believe it. But he knew that the recording was not a fake… somehow. He know understood that someone was actually working on the "inside" of Seiretei and supplied Aizen with information… but still – he felt betrayed and hurt to a degree he had not expected. Meanwhile Aizen smirked and held up Toshiro's head with his fingers, so that the shorter male could see his face.

Aizen: "You see now? You were cast aside as soon as you ceased to be useful. Branded a traitor for all your hard work… and no one even dared to speak up. You are now to be killed on sight by those you fought for so hard and for so long. This is what Soul Society is – a rotten system, a worm feasting on an apple, a parasite on the face of this universe. You are now free – free to choose your own destiny, no longer bound by rules of Seiretei." – the man let go of Toshiro and stepped back. – "I give you a choice. You can go back and be executed by those you loved… or join me and make all wrongs right. I know you hate me, but I do not ask for your sympathy – what I ask is that you do what's right and see that what I do is not evil. I can help you, I can make you stronger." – Aizen watched as Toshiro's eyes widened in disbelief. – "I will personally train you and make you stronger than you ever were, in return for your loyalty. And once we are victorious you will be rewarded – I will make all your desires come true. Power, a home, a family you longed for so long. I can make amends, if you're willing to give me a chance."

Toshiro was dumbstruck and speechless for some time. He could never forgive Aizen and yet… he could feel that his hatred was directed not only towards Aizen alone, but also towards Soul Society. As weird as it was… this was his chance. The white-haired man could see no other way out of this. He would be executed either here or in Seiretei. But in joining Aizen he would be able to crush him from the inside.

Toshiro: "I… agree. I will serve you if you make me stronger, but don't expect me to like you. I hate you more than ever." – the gemstone on his neck remained lifeless and AIzen smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

Aizen: "Excellent." – he turned around towards Szayel and nodded. The scientist pushed a button on some remote control and the chair fasteners on Toshiro's seat unlocked. He was free to stand. – "Together, Shiro-kun, we will ascend into a new world that we shall create. One where all our desires shall be fulfilled. And soon you will see thins my way. Now get some rest – tomorrow you shall be witness to the resurrection of the Espada."

Aizen's smile faded and turned back into his usual smirk as the man lowered his hands after his pompous declaration and turned around, walking towards the exit from the room. Toshiro shuddered… it was weird, but he had caught himself somewhat believeing the man's words. This was beyond weird, but Hitsugaya brushed off these thoughts as simple stress. He had a goal of his own.

He would train, he would know all AIzen knew, he would best all of them and he would kill Aizen when the time would come.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun-dun-dun. Now we finally got this thing goin'! I admit it was a bit tricky... this part here... but I think I managed to pull it off, huh? Or is it crappy? Tell me! And thanks for reading so far. Expect an update soon. *evil laughter*<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Holy shi- another update OMIGOD! And just the next day after chapter 6! This one took even less time... daym... Anyway - here's an another chapter of the story - the lucky number 7 too. :)  
>For all you wondering - yes, this is gonna be grand and I bet of you are gonna be like "Yaay!" while others are gonna be "Nooo!", but there's nothing I can do. Everything is going according to Aizen's plan - I can do nothing about it. This fic is part of Aizen's plan and all the story is part of Aizen's plan... and me updating so fast is part of Aizen's plan... well you get it. XD<p>

Chapter 7 is - **30 Seconds to Mars**, _Edge of the Earth_.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"**Resurrection/Dancing on the Graves"**

Aizen was very pleased with the latest events. He had decided not to trouble Hitsugaya Toshiro much and made his subordinates skip the most gruesome part of the interrogation. The man was not the one to shun away from a torture if need be, but in this case the procedure would make Toshiro only angrier and more detached than he already was and would doubtfully yield any results that Aizen aimed for. That is why he decided to show him the recording before they advanced to the 2nd level of physical and mental interrogation. Oh but there were also a few more levels – up to level 5, but if they reached it Toshiro would better off dead… or just used for Szayel's experiments, instead of interrogation.

But it never came to that. And now Toshiro was part of his forces… but Aizen did not trust him in the slightest, of course he knew what were the boy's real reasons to join his army. Revenge was the reason. It was a good chance to take their forces out from the inside and with Souske's own help the boy would grow greatly – both mentally and in terms of power. Aizen was no fool – he also assumed that Toshiro had gathered enough information to start thinking that the traitor had someone working on the "inside" of Soul Society. It was the truth – Aizen still had a few men there. The man always had a plan C.

Aizen Souske smirked. He was sitting on his new throne in his new fortress – "Imperio Las Noches", which had been built in a mere two years since he was taken captive. The fortress itself was twice, if not three times bigger than Las Noches, and if the previous palace could be called gargantuan – the new one was cyclopean in its size and marvel. There was no end to the halls and corridors, the vast open spaces, the gardens and a small forest which was a smaller copy of the Menos Forest. There were also many-many other "structures" inside this great palace.  
>Right now, however, Aizen had been spending his time in the Imperio throne room. His new seat was taller than his previous one and was a lot more elegant, rather than being a big stone slab, which basically was the first one. This one was also more comfortable than the last one, and it was not as high.<p>

Right now the man was resting his head on his right arm, supporting his chin with his knuckles. His gaze was fixed on the doors and a smile lingered on his face. One would even say he looked like a devil which knew he would have a new soul at his disposal in a few minutes – and he was indeed very pleased. The only thing to darken the mood was that no one stood beside him. He missed a certain wide grin and its owner's sadistic and witty remarks about each and every thing. Truly… Gin was the only one who could guess what was on Aizen's mind and he alone could read the brown-haired Shinigami's face. He really did miss him, even after the man had betrayed him.  
>Aizen watched as the doors opened, a group of people – all wearing white clothes entering. He watched closely – their expressions stern and serious, their pace steady, and their reatsu showed no signs of being relaxed. Good.<p>

The group of people stopped near the throne, below, and all of them bowed – all except one particular male with white hair. Aizen's eyes flickered with interest as he looked over his new subordinate. The boy was dressed in a parody of his old clothing, with the only difference of not having a haori, replaced by a similar coat, and all of his clothes being inverted in color – mostly white, as all of the Arrancar uniforms. The boy's turquoise eyes were full of anger and loathing for his new superior. Good – the boy decided to play it fair and not show any kind of sympathy for Aizen, and the rogue Shinigami actually preferred it this way. Aizen looked at each and every one as they rose to their feet.

Szayel Aporro Granz wore his new usual uniform, which was a lot like Aizen's, but more slender and curvy, the man cast a displeased glance at Hitsugaya after he rose to his feet. Rudbornn Chelute joined his hands together behind his back after standing up, nothing was different about him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez also wore his preferred uniform, the arrancar's expression showed his nervousness and readiness to snap at anything, which he pathetically tried to hide. Lilynette Gingerback was the same as yesterday; she wore the same half-angry half-apathetic expression on her face and tried to hide her anxiousness… Aizen could still see through all of them. Next were the ones not present yesterday. Tesla Lindocruz – the ex-Fraccion of the 5th Espada, he was looking below Aizen's face, silently awaiting him to speak, not minding anyone else. Next to him stood Loly Aivirrne – the one unimportant arrancar girl who survived the assault on Hueco Mundo, while her comrade Menoly was dead, the girl dared not look at Aizen and instead cast a glance at Toshiro, looking like she wanted to rip him apart.  
>There were no other Arrancar present here, although many awaited the meeting to end, walking the halls of Imperio Las Noches. Aizen spoke, his calm, sweet and sure voice spreading across the whole throne chamber.<p>

Aizen: "Ah, my subordinates are finally here. I am very pleased that you came so quickly, for there is the most important matters to discuss and things to do, which cannot be put away any longer." – the man made a pause, letting the others understand his words. – "As I mentioned yesterday – today is the day when we create a new elite of my Arrancar Army, today we resurrect the Espada! You and I." – the man rose from his seat and descended down the stairs, positioning himself in front of everyone, their eyes locked on him. – "But before we do that, I would like to tell one important thing to the newest of my subordinates."

Toshiro tensed up a bit, which the god of Hueco Mundo could see. Souske showed a warm, supportive smile as he gestured the Captain to come out in front, which the latter did.

Aizen: "I welcomed you as my subordinate already, Hitsugaya Toshiro, but as you understand – I do not trust you in the slightest, so I had taken a few precautions before you were interrogated. You see – while you were asleep after Szayel Aporro Granz poisoned you, you were injected with a very special device, which is now at the base of your Saketsu." – the man lightly touched Toshiro's chest, just in the middle and continued speaking. – "I could not afford to employ you in my ranks if I wasn't sure that you would not betray me. If that happens – I will execute you on the spot. With a simple click of a remote control that both I and Szayel have your Saketsu sealed and your chest will shatter, effectively killing you in the process. It will be very painful." – the man took great pleasure seeing that Toshiro grew pale and his pupils became smaller as he felt fear. – "Also, do not try to remove it forcefully or it will automatically activate and we don't want that, do we?"

Toshiro(gulping): "Is… is there something else I should know?" – the boy tried to make his voice as steady as he could. Good thinking – if he showed a weakness in front of the Espada he'd die in a matter of weeks.

Aizen: "Yes. You should also know that this device acts like a beacon and I will always know exactly where you are. That's all there is to it. I am quite sure, however, that you will not let my expectations of you crumble – you are a strong and able man, as well as intelligent. But I digress… let us move on to more important matters." – the brown-haired man stepped away and clicked his fingers.

Just as before a few Numeros entered, carrying a strange pillar-like device about Toshiro's size, which was placed in the center of the hall, where the Arrancar stood just now. Everyone but Szayel looked interested, while the scientist showed one of the widest grins possible. The pain-haired man proceeded to walk up to the device and turn a few valves and press some buttons, until he turned around, facing Aizen, and nodded with the same very grin.  
>Aizen smirked again and stepped closer to the device, facing his men.<p>

Aizen: "I shall now tell you a part of my plan and will grace you with a miracle that I had created. None of this would be possible without Mr. Granz however." – the man turned at the scientist and the latter bowed lower than usual, still smiling. Souske turned back towards the others and continued, slowly raising one of his hands. – "I had created something to replace the Hogyoku while it was still in my possession – an artifact powerful enough to influence time and space, life and death – Shinigami and Arrancar. Behold."

Aizen Souske pulled out a small sphere out of the pocket of his coat, showing it to everyone. It was an ideantical copy of the Hogyoku. He observed the shocked expressions of his subordinates. What he did not tell them, however, was that he had created this thing back when the Las Noches was intact, almost three years ago. After he had kidnapped Inoue Orihime he found out her powers were essentially similar to the sphere in a way and decided to create a weaker replica of the sphere, just in case. However as it was completed it turned out to have different abilities – it had been weaker than the original, but it possessed some different powers, and in order to hide it Souske created a unique gigai of himself and placed it in the Human World, protected by a barrier to lay there in case he would need it. And the time had come.  
>Of course – the only one who knew almost all of it was Szayel, the only man who could comprehend Aizen's plan and who would be able to create this thing. Funny, that even though Szayel was just number 8 – he was privileged to more information than most.<p>

But Aizen let his thoughts digress far enough. The man slowly placed the sphere on the holder in the center of the device and nodded at Szayel, standing back himself, letting the scientist to continue with the most important part. The former Octava started speaking.

Szayel: "This replica of the Hogyoku is a powerful tool which has numerous abilities. It's most basic one is Hollowfication, which the original showed to have as well. Among the other abilities are: time and space control - similar to the abilities of Inoue Orihime, who previously stayed with us; perfect regeneration abilities – those even higher than High-Speed Regeneration; spirit body creation – the sphere can actually create and replicate spirit particles, which further increases the regeneration abilities… basically you can call it Resurrection!" – the man almost drooled as he spoke, excitement evident on his face. Then he closed his mouth and assumed a more serious image, adding. – "The replica can recreate or clone any kind of spiritual bodies; hence it is possible to revive a person… simply by using a single arm or leg. It also enables cloning processes, but they are unstable and flawed at the present time. Watch please… as I show you an example of science in perfection!"

Szayel raised his hand, almost screaming and then lowered them. He clicked his fingers and a single Numero walked in, he handed a wrapped up bundle to his master and left. Szayel smirked and unwrapped the item. It was a thin white hand, which seemed to be chopped off just below the shoulder. Next he put the severed limb on top of the pillar, above the Hogyoku replica and pushed a few buttons. The next very moment, as the scientist stepped back a beam of greenish light erupted from the device, blinding everyone for a short moment. The pillar continued to be illuminated by the green light and everyone present could see something forming in the air above the pillar. They could see as the arm rose and floated in mid-air, and then suddenly something began to grow out of it very quickly, taking a shape of a man – it was not gross in any way and what everyone saw was perfection indeed. Mere 30 seconds had passed and the light faded, a human shape fell to its knees before the pillar. The human was completely naked, his skin was pale and a perfect round hole could be seen right in the middle of his chest, a piece of a helmet was on one side of his head.  
>The skinny man raised his head. His emerald eyes looked over everyone present, from each eye a green tear-like trail went down to his chin. He spoke.<p>

Ulquiorra: "**Ulquiorra Cifer. Quatro Espada.**" – his voice was monotone and cold, his head turned towards Aizen. – "Aizen…sama… what happened?" – these were such simple words, yet the arrancar never actually used them this way before. Aizen showed a gentle smile.

Aizen: "Greetings Ulquiorra, you have awakened at last. I should inform you that you were dead, defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo when the two of you fought in Las Noches."

Ulquiorra: "I… remember the fight. I was gaining and upper hand… I killed him, made a hole in the boy's chest. And then he rose up, transformed… he looked like a Hollow and one of Vasto Lorde level… he… we fought and I remember him cutting my arm off - then nothing." – Uquiorra had forgotten, and basically had not seen what his original had done after this hand was cut off. Ulquiorra never understood what a heart is… not this Ulquiorra at least.

Szayel: "Miracle… perfection! Using a single arm I was able to revive him completely." – the pink-haired Espada was ecstatic. – "You see Ulquiorra – your hand had no ability to imprint information after it has been cut off, so you cannot remember anything after that – you simply did not experience anything after that." – he scientist explained. – "But enough of that. Let us proceed."

Szayel called in more servants who brought clothes for the revived Quatra and while the latter dressed, without having no qualms of putting on his clothes in front of everyone, no one really watched him – everyone turned their attention towards the device that revived the man. Szayel summoned more servants who had brought in an operational bed on wheels. Once it was positioned near the device Granz cleared his throat and spoke again.

Szayel: "This shall be the second and last miracle for today." – the man grabbed the sheets which covered a dead body, throwing them off with a single hand movement. Under the sheets lay the body of a Shinigami – Ichimaru Gin. Toshiro's eyes showed the most shock as the boy spoke loudly, almost breaking into a scream.

Toshiro: "But how is that possible? I saw Ichimaru's body cremated with my own eyes in Seiretei! Matsumoto asked me to personally arrange his funeral!" – the boy could not believe his eyes.

Aizen(smirking): "What you burned was not the body of Ichimaru Gin – his real body is here, before you."

Still full of disbelief everyone stared at Gin's corpse and Aizen. Only one single arrancar stepped forwards, grabbing Szayel by the collar.

Lilynette: "What the fuck Szayel? Why the fuck do you resurrect this piece of shit and not Starrk? Why is he gonna live while I-he had to disappear, huh? Give me a fucking answer!" – the girl screamed into the scientist's face and everyone could see that she could hardly hold back not to punch him, or worse.

Finally the pink-haired Espada freed himself and fixed his glasses with his fingers.

Szayel: "I'm sorry – but there's nothing I can do here. Starrk's body disappeared right after he died, and there isn't a trace of him left." – the scientist glared at the green-haired girl. In his theory Starrk's body dissolved and all his reiatsu had merged with the girl, transforming her, both physically and mentally. She seemed to contain both Starrk's and her own personalities in her now, with a change of course, since she had experienced great trauma after her own death, so to speak, since her and Coyote were one and the same. Meanwhile Szayel continued. – "If I had at least a single limb I could do something, but otherwise it's impossible. Even the Nuevo Hogyoku cannot do this."

Lilynette clenched her teeth and stepped back, casting a glance filled with anger at both Szayel and Aizen, then turned around, quickly walking towards the door after pushing both Tesla and Loly out of her way. Aizen frowned.

_I can't let her walk out like this. If I did my authority would be greatly underminded and the others present would see me as a weak leader, incapable of controlling even a single subordinate. No weaknesses must be shown._

Suddenly Aizen's reaitsu pressure boomed through the throne room, pinning everyone in place. The man's reaitsu was not horrible or terrible – it was monstrous and no one present could stand straight now. Loly, Rudbornn and Tesla fell on their knees, while everyone else simply bent their legs, but otherwise tried to look unphased. Lilynette also froze in her tracks, having halfway made it to the door which led out of the hall. She turned around, looking at her master.

Aizen: "I am sorry, but I can't have someone important absent. You will stay here, won't you?" – the man smiled politely, but under his sweet voice and nice face was a threat that promised death and nothing less should his request and essentially an order be declined.

Slowly Lilynette returned, after Aizen stopped using his spiritual pressure. She looked distant now, as if she didn't care anymore – and maybe she really did not care now, since her brother and other self was not being resurrected.  
>Aizen nodded at Szayel and the arrancar resumed his operation.<p>

The same procedure followed, but this time the reiatsu beam was white instead of green as with Ulquiorra. After everything stopped the man – Ichimaru Gin slowly opened his eyes, which was unusual in any other situation but this one. He looked around, usingone arm to slightly lift himself from the bed. His eyes slowly closed into slits and his mouth curved into a horrifying grin, even more so than what he had before. His voice sounded hollow and dead in the silent hall.

Gin: "Yer a scary man Captn' Aizen, didja know that?"

Aizen actually laughed a bit and replied.

Aizen: "Yes – I am indeed Gin, I am indeed." – he looked at Szayel and the pink-haired arrancar spoke next.

Szayel: "I should tell you, Ichimaru-san, that while you were dead I implanted a complex device into you – one which will allow us to sleep safely at night. It is a behavior-alteration chip, which will make it impossible for you to betray Aizen-sama or go against his orders. If you do – a strong headache is imminent. Also – try to somehow remove it and you will die." – Szayel grinned and Gin grinned back at him, making the scientis shiver a bit.

Gin: "I didn't expect anythin' different from ya two… Aizen-taicho, Szayel-kun." – Szayel could swear he felt his heart being pierced by the newly revived Ex-Captain.

In the meantime Toshiro observed all of this. All his worst expectations had been met and he did not know if this was a dream or hell into which he had fallen. All this was too bizarre to grasp at the moment and he felt like he was suffocating, drowning, poisoned and what-not. Today had possibly been the worst day in his entire life, aside the one when he almost killed Momo. The boy shivered and glanced at Souske, their eyes meeting. He understood that the man noticed him shover and cursed in his mind. He could clearly see Aizen was satisfied.

As everyone present were ready, including the dressed up Ulquiorra and Gin, who already had his uniform on, Aizen raised his hand after ascending on his throne. Everyone went silent as his voice once again covered the entire hall.

Aizen: "Now I shall create a new Espada. And all of you had been picked as the first candidates – you who had survived so much and who deserve to stand with me in heavens. I have knowledge of all your abilities and carefully picked each position. As I speak you name and number you shall also be further enhanced by the Nuevo Hogyoku." – he began giving them their ranks. Szayel would apply the tattoos later.

Ulquiorra Cifer – Primera Espada(1st)

Lilynette Gingerback – Segunda Espada(2nd)

Szayel Aporro Granz – Tercera Espada(3rd)

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – Quatro Espada(4th)

Rudbornn Chelute – Quinto Espada(5th)

Tesla Lindocruz – Sexta Espada(6th)

Loly Aivirrne – Septima Espada(7th)

After announcing the numbers and touching the Hogyoku everyone returned back to their places with only Gin and Toshiro remain where they stood. The brown-haired man smiled at them and spoke.

Aizen: "You are not part of the Espada, however you shall go through the same procedure as the others. Touch the sphere and let its power course through you, empowering you with greater strength." – the two Shinigami did so and stepped back, Toshiro was a bit surprised and looked confused though, as if something went wrong. – "Is there something wrong, Shiro-kun?"

Toshiro: "I don't know. I definitely felt something, but it was too faint and… strange." – he raised his head, looking straight at his new superior.

Aizen: "Do not worry – everything is as it should be. Now after all is said and done for today – you are all dismissed. And Gin, Toshiro – while all the others are my Espada, you two shall be known as Escudo." – he waved his head, dismissing everyone. The group walked out, most of them following Szayel to his lab to get their tattoos. Aizen noticed that Gin and Toshiro headed together in another direction. The man smirked.

Now Ichimaru Gin would actually be loyal until the very end. Grand things were going to happen soon.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's how it is. Sorry for Starrk, but there's no way around it. Sorry Starrk fans T_T. And I kinda made them both into just Lilynette, who has changed a bit. Expect an update soon... and <strong>READ AND REVIEW! <strong>*rawr*


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wait - wha- what is this? WTF IS THIS? YES - an another update. You wanna know how much time I spent on this one? Yep... yeeeep, oh yeah - 2 hours. TWO HOURS. I am starting to get creeped out by myself, ya know? It's really scary... and I dunno how this is possible - I mean me updating so fast and so much. If you're wondering - each chapter is 3.300 words or more(approximately) and originally I expected this to go a lot slower. But hey - a chapter each day is awesome.

On a side note - I'm going on a small trip tomorrow and I'll be back in 2 days, so no updates till Monday. Sucks, I know.

Aaaaaaaaaand - omg, a possible pairing! Finally! *fangirl scream... and I'm a boy, just so ya know*

Chapter 8 is - **Iced Earth**, _A Gift or a Curse_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"**Divided Attention"**

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro<strong>

Toshiro slowly walked through the corridors of Imperio Las Noches. His feet felt like they were made out of lead and not spirit particles, although one could say it still felt like he had flesh and bone, which he essentially did. And so – his bones felt weak, his blood cold and his skin white as snow. The boy slowly turned his head to the right, his eyes however darted and the white walls became almost a blur. Instead his eyes concentrated on the man walking beside him, the one who suddenly grabbed his sleeve and pulled his body along with him. Ichimaru Gin – long thought to be a demon, which he was and buried with all needed procedures almost as a hero – at least respect was showed as he fell trying to assassinate Aizen for reasons unknown… but Matsumoto had some theory about it – one Toshiro hardly believed even as he accepted the task of arranging the cremation.

The man now stood before the white-haired Escudo in all his grace, so to speak. His grin was as wide and creepy as it could get and Toshiro felt the killing intent from behind the man's closed eyes. Was Gin going to kill Toshiro? Unlikely.  
>Finally after about twenty minutes of walking they stopped in a seemingly uninhabited hall and Gin pulled the small man behind the corner. Both of them stopped and Hitsugaya found himself staring into the face of the older Shinigami prodigy, while the latter stared back. The silence between them was almost like physical pressure and it could not go on for much longer. Finally one of them spoke.<p>

Gin: "How's Rangiku?" – the man's grin faded as he began to speak, the corner of his lips down, which was a rare sight. To be completely honest Toshiro did not expect such a question and from Gin too. Sure – he had heard rumors, but… to think that perhaps Gin held the same feelings for Matsumoto was surprising. Toshiro decided not to lie or be sarcastic, nor to keep silent.

Toshiro: "She's… not doing as good as I would want her to. She is having a hard time and she's gone heavier on the drinks after you… died on her hands. But otherwise she's handling herself – she's strong." – Toshiro felt confused and uncomfortable while talking to Gin.

Gin: "I… see, Hitsugaya-kun. Well things haven't exactly gone as I'd wanted 'em to, ya know?" – the man still did not smile, his voice still a bit death-like and lacking the energy he had before. – "Now I ain't tellin' this to ya cuz I feel like it. I just want ya to know – is all. I did it for Rangiku and there ain't a single person who I need ta apologize for it. I just want'chu to know that." – Gin was looking dead-serious and Toshiro had nothing to say to him. He betrayed Soul Society, he almost killed Saguraku Hiyori and many others – all for Matsumoto Rangiku? But… Toshiro himself did some things out of personal revenge, so he was no judge. The boy nodded firmly.

Toshiro: "I will not judge you. But know that doesn't make us friends or comrades."

Gin: "Heh, I didn't expect ya ta like me here." – a smaller version of the man's grin returned to his face. – "And I'll say it once – I am not goin' to be some puppet on strings, I'll find a way outta this… with or without yer help."

Toshiro smirked and extended his hand, proposing a hand shake instead of speaking any further. Ichimaru's skeletal, pale hand shook Toshiro's, and the ex-Captain had to admit that even thought just revived, the man's handshake was firm and strong.  
>Ichimaru turned around and wanted to walk away, but then stopped, turning his head to the side and grinning at Toshiro.<p>

Gin: "Oyah? I think I fail to remember this here place? Las Noches changed a bit, huh?"

Toshiro sighed. He had to tell his fellow Escudo member of all that happened in these long two years and the fact that this wasn't Las Noches. The white-haired man took three steps placing himself aside from Gin and spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Grimmjow<strong>

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was pissed off.  
>Well – he was always pissed off lately but today was especially frustrating. First this little shinigami shit joins them, then Ulquiorra gets resurrected and then Grimmjow is made Quatro – QUATRO Espada. It was like some sick pathetic joke that he would have the same number as the current Primera now had. Well… it was definitely an improvement since he was no longer Sexta, but it still pissed him off. Only good thing was that<p>

They didn't revive that shithead Nnoitra – otherwise the blue-haired Espada would kill him right then and there before everyone else.

Right now Grimmjow was walking down the desert of Hueco Mundo, leaving Imperio Las Noches behind him. Just some two hours ago he had his "4" tattoo imprinted on his lower back and now he was on a mission from Aizen. He had to go recruit Hollow… he – Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Even the arrancar himself understood that Ulquiorra or Tesla would be a lot better at this shit than him, but to add to his frustration he was paired up with Lilynette Gingerback here… of all the-!

The man side-glanced at the girl walking beside him. Sure – she had grown a lot and changed, but she was still the same somewhere down there, and then man could just tell. There was just more to her than she was before. On this mission she decided to wear a long white coat above her revealing high-collar vest. It's not like he cared much what she was wearing…

The angry male decided to go into his recent memories, seeing as there was absolute silence between the two as they walked. He clenched his hands into fists in the pockets of his hakama as he recalled the events a few hours back and before.

He had been waiting for two years – two years to take revenge on that pathetic little Shinigami kid with orange hair. Grimmjow still refused to admit defeat and needed a rematch, during which he'd humiliate the boy and kill him… finally ending their little argument. While Imperio Las Noches was being built, the Espada trained hard, he waited for Aizen's return since that was going to happen – Szayel did say he would after all and although Grimm disliked the pink-haired arrancar he decided to believe him.  
>And so – the day finally came. But not before the surviving Arrancar split in two. Tia Harribel and her Fraccion – that little snake-like girl, decided that they no longer wanted to follow Aizen since he was such a bastard and they had Neliel Tu Odelschwanck join them in their cause, aside from quite a few arrancar who wanted the tanned blonde as their new Queen of Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow told them that they could go to hell – all of them and stayed, watching as the traitors walked off. The Tres Espada also wanted to persuade Lilynette to go with them, but the green-haired girl refused without stating a reason. Perhaps she believed Szayel or Aizen could revive Coyote Starrk?<p>

Grimmjow did feel a bit pity for her. Just a little bit.  
>The man grunted and snapped back to reality, looking around. His pesquisa didn't manage to notice anything unusual or strong enough to attract his attention. Meanwhile Lilynette looked at him, a stern expression on her face.<p>

Lilynette: "Grimmjow – what the hell is your problem? All the way you grunt, sight and tense up? Are you having a fucking problem with me?" – she looked like she wanted to punch him full of holes right now. Not only her eyes showed it, but her voice could barely contain her anger.

Grimmjow: "Listen – I don't give a shit as to who's going with me on this, okay? So just shut up and walk – no need to make a scene here just cuz your brother's dead!" – he returned her the same look she gave him, if not angrier.  
>The two stopped, Lilynette looked like she was about to explode.<p>

Lilynette: "Ya know what? I'm gonna beat ya into a fucking pulp right here and now, shithead!"

The woman just jumped, too fast for Grimmjow to see and delivered a strong kick into the left side of his head, launching the man flying along the sand, until he hit the nearest sand dune. The man coughed and spit out some sand, but he didn't get to stand up – the girl was already on him, pinning him down. She grabbed his head with one hand and started punching his face with the other one. She did so about four times until her hand stopped. Grimmjow held her fist with his own left hand and shook his head, splattering the blood from his face. The next second he pulled her closer and slammed his forehead into her face, making the girl scream and fall backwards on the sand. With a quick motion he was already on his two legs, while she just set up. A loud growl emitted from his throat as he grabbed her hair and threw her upwards into the air. Then he disappeared, using sonido and appeared right beside her in mid-air – a powerful crescent kick downwards sending her into the sand. The girl hit the white desert floor as if some sort of explosion, sand flying everywhere.  
>He wiped the still flowing blood out of his face and screamed.<p>

Grimmjow: "Ya had enough, bitch? Maybe now you're gonna calm down?"

The response was just what he expected. A green Cero shot out from within the cloud of dust, making the sand disperse. Lilynette was already on her legs, her head up and her eye locked on Grimmjow. The latter quickly charged up a Bala and threw two of those into the center of the incoming Cero, counter-attacking it and annihilating it in the process. Now it was the girl's turn to growl at him… she vanished. Grimmjow quickly turned around, the sound of sonido in his ears and blocked the incoming strike with his hand and on time too. Lilynette's punch was met with a block from Grimmjow's own hand and she smirked. He knee connected with his stomach, making the male Espada quickly and loudly exhale all the air in his lungs.  
>The next punch sent him fling downwards, with her following him. As he collided with the ground, both her legs slammed into his back, raising yet another cloud of sand. The girl showed a superior grin and stepped away from him, spitting.<p>

Lilynette: "You're just a show off – you got nothing behind your punches and loud words, asshole." – she turned away and suddenly felt as something took hold of her arm. She quickly turned around; Grimmjow's bloodied face looking straight into her own bruised one. He threw a straight punch into her face, sending the young woman away.

As she got up she faced the man, twenty meters setting them apart. The blue-haired Quatro spoke, while grinning.

Grimmjow: "I got nothin' behind my words and punches? Well how 'bout that one? Don't fuckin underestimate me!" – Lilynette stared into his face as blood trickled from her nose and her face twisted with a smile, and then she started laughing so hard that she fell down, holding her stomach while rolling around in the sand. To say Grimmjow was shocked was saying nothing. – "Wh- What the fuck are you laughin' about? What's so funny?"

It took about a few minutes for the girl to revert back to normal. She was sitting down on the sand, a smile still lingered on her face as she looked at Grimmjow, who sat down as well, their legs crossed as both of them sat. Finally she sighed and started speaking.

Lilynette: "I guess I just needed a let out. I was so frustrated and angry and sad that it made me go crazy. And no one dared to come close since I am that strong, but I guess you aren't afraid of that." – she showed a warmer smile next. – "I'm still the same Lilynette I used to be, just a bit changed. I know we were buddies back before since you were one of the few who actually played with me aside from Starrk. I… just… I felt so sad without him being here. I felt all alone again… and there was no one there for me – no one to cheer me up or help me stand. I guess you're still here, right?" – she shyly looked up at him.  
>Grimmjow rubbed his nose, turning away.<p>

Grimmjow: "Idiot."

Yeah… he was there for her if she needed someone to watch her back. Maybe they were friends. The man never thought about it, really. He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Gin<strong>

He knocked on the doors. After a brief silence a voice responded, allowing the man to enter. Gin Ichimaru stepped inside the private chambers of the ruler of Imperio Las Noches – Aizen Souske. The usual grin rested on his face, his eyes narrowed to thin slits. He still felt a bit strange after his revival even after half a day passing, and he did not know if it was fatigue or something else. The man also wondered if this feeling was due to his recent revival or him touching the Nuevo Hogyoku. He suspected the latter, but he knew that Souske would never answer his question even if he asked it.  
>The skeletal-looking man walked towards the nearby table and stopped in front of it. There were two cups of freshly made tea waiting for him there.<p>

From within the adjacent chamber Aizen Souske stepped out, slowly pacing towards the table. The brown-haired man smiled at Gin and stopped near the table as well, slightly touching it's surface with the tips of his fingers.

Aizen: "Please, sit down. It's rude to make people stand while drinking tea and having a conversation." – the two sat down and Aizen took an elegant sip from his cup. Silence ensued as the two men looked at each other. – "Is there something wrong, Gin? Is there a reason why you stay silent? You know… I always liked your company and to be frank I partially did what I did because of that. So why do you neglect me now?"

Gin: "Ya know, Aizen-taicho… I tried to kill ya, didn't I? And now ya bring me back after two years… ya put a chip in my head and ya expect me to be nice with ya? Sure – I'll do just that." – he took a sip from his cup of tea as well. Funny, that what Aizen said just now was true, as weird as it was for Gin to hear that. – "But what should I say Taicho? I dunno if my knowledge is as good as yers. I had Toshiro fill me in somewhat, but I'm still new ta this."

Aizen(chuckling): "Gin – I know we had some disagreement in the past, but it need not linger. You did what you did for the one you loved. I saw Matsumoto-san when you drew your last breath, as she cried over you, trying to keep you alive. And I am sorry for what I have done, but it was a necessity. So how about we do this – I will make sure no harm comes to Matsumoto-san… ever… and you go back to being my Second in Command?"

Gin: "We… have a deal, Aizen-taicho. It's good ta see ya again." – the man showed his usual smirk and leaned back on the back of his chair.

All was going as planned. Funny that.

* * *

><p><strong>Szayel<strong>

His ears were constantly being assaulted by the clicking and beeping of his apparatus. That was simply because Szayel was in his own laboratory, so it was natural for such sounds to be present here. And these irritating sounds were the sweetest music to Szayel's ears, aside from someone screaming out their lungs because of pain. The man had been inside his laboratory for many hours now and was getting a bit tired from working this much – even for his own sake. He had to take a break sooner or later…  
>Szayel Aporro Granz leaned back onto the back of his high chair, which was made out of bone, unlike many chairs in this place. His flexile hands reached over to levers, pulling them. His slender sensual fingers pressed buttons and the buzzing and clicking stopped. It sounded as if the machine had exhaled deeply and it's life came to a still.<p>

The scientist smirked and grabbed a stack of papers from one of the nearby tables, flipping them over and making marks here and there with his pen. He had heard the sound of soft footsteps long ago, and glanced at the display that was connected to the camera above the door to his chambers, which was his lab as well. He could see a tall, black-haired man standing at his door, his hands in the pockets of his hakama. Then one of the hands was pulled out and the man used it to knock on the door. Surely – Ulquiorra knew Szayel could see him, but knocked anyway. The pink-haired Espada sighed and spun around on his chair.

Szayel: "Come in."

The door opened and the new Primera Espada walked in, a stone mask for a face and the same hollow eyes that he always had. He had come too fast… but it was not like Szayel could tell him something more or something new, other than what the arrancar already heard from Aizen. Ulquiorra made a few steps closer and stopped, looking at the man on the chair before him.

Ulquiorra: "Szayel – is there a way to see what happened after I lost my arm in that battle?" – the Tercera knew that this would be the first question.

Szayel: "I am afraid it's impossible. Your body seemed to dissolve and there were no cameras to witness the battle on the roof of Las Noches. So I cannot help you there, Ulquiorra-kun." – the scientist shrugged and continued. – "I also know of no one who witnessed your battle aside Inoue Orihime and Uryuu Ishida, which were present when Kurosaki… transformed. And I know this because I have… seen it myself. Through your eyes, so to speak. You must understand what I am talking about, yes?" – Ulquiorra nodded.

Ulquiorra: "I suspect you used some device to extract the memory from my limb or myself, when I was here 9 hours ago. Am I correct?" – the pink-haired Espada nodded. Ulquiorra continued. – "There is one last thing I want to know. Is Aizen-sama planning to send us into the human world soon?"  
>Szayel raised a brow. Now that was something he did not expect to hear. The man replied without much pause, not letting the green-eyed Espada suspect anything.<p>

Szayel: "Alas I have no such information at my disposal. It is possible that Aizen-sama will send someone out there, but I believe it shall be either Hitsugaya Toshiro or Tesla. Or both… or someone else – I am not sure." – naturally Szayel knew the answer to that question, but decided not to give it.

Ulquiorra nodded and turned around, making his way out the door. The Tercera Espada – Szayel Aporro Granz grinned as the door closed. He knew a lot more than anyone thought he did, and he would do his best to show Aizen-sama that he was his most useful and loyal subordinate. Szayel turned back to one of the screens, turning it on.

Szayel: "Resistencia, huh? Kukukukukuku."

* * *

><p>AN: So this chappie was a split-view one. Shame Gin's part was so small. *frowns* Anywho - I love Grimmjow and he's my fav char in all of Bleach. Yaaaay - this is gonna be awesome! READ AND REVIEW... or I'mma hang myself. Joke! It's not THAT bad, but do review.<p>

You - yes you, I'm talking to you specifically. Read it? Now Review please. I need positive/negative enouragement. Negative being someone showing me my mistakes or whatever. It's not like I write this for fun... err... actually I do but still... *takes a potato chip - AND EATS IT*

Oh and if anyone's wonderin - Escudo is spanish for Shield.


	9. Omake 1

AN: And here we are... a day late, I confess and apologize. And daym - I love dem updates! I hope ya'll like this small chappie here. ^_^

No chapter theme song... you can just listen to **Depeche Mode**, _It's no Good_. (awesome clip)

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1<strong>

"**The Talk Show"**

A medium-sized room was illuminated by the dim lights. The room was surrounded by black and dark-red curtains and had a low platform which took about half of the room. On it were two black couches and a wooden table between them. The place was slightly decorated to look like some living room or something. The other part of the room was furniture by chair – in total it was 225 chairs, all black and lined up into 6 rows – all of them were empty.  
>Then came out a loud noise, like hundreds of people clapping their hands and a single person came out of the curtains.<p>

The first noticeable thing about the man was the fact that he was pretty tall, about 190 cm in height. This man had dark-blond hair, his hairstyle was nothing extreme – just the fact that his hair was brushed backwards, opening his forehead. His hair reached down to his ears – no more. The man looked rather young – about 20 years of age, but a small stubble made him look a bit older than he was. The guy was wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans, a white t-shirt and gray sneakers; in his hands he held a small notepad and a pen. The weird thing was his eyes – they seemed to be somewhat undefined in color, since usually those who knew him would say he had different eye color – that was explained by the fact that his eyes matched the things he wore, which was a bit creepy.

The man smiled and stopped before one of the couches – the left one and bowed slightly, then spoke.

Guy: "Hey there everybody. I'm pleased to meet you, hey! Hey there!" – he smiled a bit more and pointed at one of the empty chairs, the noises of applause and a cheering crowd grew louder and more intense, as if there were people sitting in the chairs. – "Welcome to the _"Escape SS Talk Show"_ and I'm your favorite host – Grimankin." – the sounds of the crowd going wild doubled as he winked at the empty audience. – "I'm happy to see ya'll here and really glad to be here today, since this is the first time meeting face to face, huh? But let's not make this too long an introduction and get this party started!"

Grimankin slumped down on the left couch and threw both the notepad and the pen on the table. His gaze quickly turned back to the audience and fixed itself upon them, the sounds died and all went silent.

Author: "Today is a special event. I, as an author of this story will be having a few guests come in and talk about themselves. Then after the fun part is done the guest will ask me their special questions and I will try to answer them to my best ability! I am not going to spoiler much though, so let's start! The first guest is…." – the young man suddenly made a flashy move and pointed at the curtain behind the right couch. – "Souske Aizen!"

The crowd exploded with cheers and whistling and clapping, while the seats remained empty.  
>A man walked in, pushing the curtain aside with one of his hands. It was indeed Aizen Souske and he wore his usual arrancar uniform, instead of any other kind of clothing. The man smirked, waving at the audience and sat down on the right couch.<p>

Author: "Good evening, Souske-san. It's really nice to see you, and I have to say it's awesome to be talking to you here on this show!" – Grimankin voiced his opinion and greetings, smiling at the man opposite him.

Aizen: "Good evening to you as well, and I'm happy to be here too, especially since it's a chance to show a bit of myself other than on stage." – the man showed a relaxed smile. – "And would you like a cup of tea? I brought some of my own, homemade recipe that one."

The blond man nodded and tea was brought in – two cups, for both men. They took their time to make a sip and continued on.

Author: "Awesome tea, and I expected no less. Anyway – the first thing I want to talk about is your role in the story of this fic, which is centered on you, mostly. How do you feel about that?"

Aizen: "Well – I really do enjoy playing a part in this fiction and it's only natural that I like it. Usually all the things involving me are either some sort of crack-comedy or yaoi. Other, more presentable fics are just some sort of fan service or me romancing OC's, which turn out to be Mary Suish. I mean, come on – I can't control and fool a 16-17 year old girl. For crying out loud – I am a Shinigami genius mastermind who plans things 100 years ahead and my power is absolute… almost. I fool and use everyone around me, yet I can't figure out some little human/shinigami/arrancar girl, who has the guts not to faint in my presence and the presence of my Espada." – the man sighed deeply and put his hand on his forehead, continuing. – "… and that's why out of all the things I could do I start romancing the poor girl with powers to change the her surroundings or something that destroys everything in sight, because I have no other option. Right. So – all I do is act hawt and shoot beams of sexiness around."

Author: "Wow… that sounds… nasty. That's not like you at all Souske-san, and I see how you feel. Was there anything horrible in particular you wanna talk about?"

Aizen: "Yes. You should have seen the moments when the girl in question had to see me when I was walking out of the shower or some such, half-dressed and wet. I would NEVER do such a thing. It would be easier to just manipulate her otherwise or kill her outright. Imprison her or pawn her off to Szayel for that matter. The man's a genius scientist after all. Hell – I could throw the girl at Ulquiorra – he's all the rage with girls, as well as Grimmjow, but he lacks manners." - both men laughed a bit, but then Aizen shuddered and spoke again. – "Worst thing was when I suddenly have a child. It doesn't matter who's the partner… a girl, a boy or Ichigo, which is the grossest thing imaginable and impossible at that. I mean – is it really me? No – it is a horrible, nightmarish variation of what can be done with my defenseless persona. Worst of all – when all these horrible things happen I seem to ENJOY that. Just imagine yourself going through all that!"

Author: "Heh, I see. That's horrible indeed, and… I do really feel sorry for you here. Anyways – on to the next question: do you enjoy playing a villain and what's it like?"

Aizen(laughing warmly): "Of course – I love my job and I'm good at it too. Although I do play a calm, perceptive kind of villain and that kinda bounds me to a specific type of villainous attitude. I mean – if I suddenly burst out laughing like a maniac it'll be weird and awkward. Although I do these things from time to time when I'm on the movie set. The other day I didn't hold it in and went batshit insane laughter when I was telling Toshiro about the Saketsu bomb. We had to cut out that take, but Toshiro and I had some fun and all."

Author: "I see. By the way – how are getting along with Hitsugaya-kun? I mean – he is the character that hates you the most."

Aizen: "Oh – actually we're great friends. Yeah – our characters don't get along on stage but outside were okay. In fact we kinda bonded a bit more during this fic, since we have a lot of scenes together. He is really grumpy and serious on stage, but he's actually very funny when it comes to us practicing! He can just ruin the cut by making some weird funny face at the camera, oh and he also tends to tell jokes when he forgets his lines… usually naughty ones too. So yeah – we get along."

Author: "Awesome. Say… could you do me a favor and laugh a bit? Ya know – like an evil overlord or something?"

Aizen(clearing his throat): "Khm, sure! Mwahahahaha – MWAHAHA – MUUWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" – the brown-haired man raised his head, going at it.

Author: "Holy shit! I think I felt shivers go down my spine!" – Grimankin laughed. – "That was awesome! But we have to close up soon enough. And I'm sure you got some evil planning to do, so let's hear the special question you have for me today!"

Aizen: "Sure. Here goes: What is your favourite Bleach pairing that you will introduce in this fic?"

Author: "Haha, that's a tricky one. See the GrimmjowxLilynette were not the first pairing in this fic. In fact the first pairing were IchigoxOrihime, and while I don't like both the characters – they suit each other perfectly. But I digress… hmm… my favourite pairing is perhaps UlquiorraxSun-sun. And it's a possibility I'll do that later on."

The two rose up and shook each other's hands. Then Aizen left, taking his tea cup with him. Grimankin quikcly finished his own tea.

* * *

><p>Author: "The next guest is… Coyote Starrk!"<p>

A tall brown-haired man entered the stage from behind the curtain. He was dressed in casual clothes – a pair of black jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a big number "1" on the chest area. The man smiled and sat down on the couch, taking up a comfy position.

Author: "Welcome, Starrk-san!"

Starrk: "Sup dude."

Author: "So – let's not beat around the bush! As most people know by now – you aren't starring in the Escape SS fic and your character is dead. How do you feel about that?"

Starrk: "Well – it'd be a pain in the ass to be in there. I'd have to wake up early in the mornings, drive all the way to the movie set on my Mustang and act seriously. It's too much of a bother, really."

Author: "Hohoh, so I see you're very close in-life to your role. I suspected as much."

Starrk(smiling): "Yeah. But to be perfectly honest I don't really care about this. I mean as it happens after I died all my reitasu and life force, as well as my personality and soul, so to speak went into Lilynette. I'm just happy that I could do something for her… I always tried to look after Lily and I'm really glad I could help her. Should she need support…" – the man pointed at his chest. – "… I'm always there for her, inside her heart and soul."

Grimankin could no longer contain himself and jumped at Starrk, two waterfalls of tear streaming out of his eyes.

Author: "Staaaaaark-saaaaan! You're soooo cool! I'm so touched! UWAAAAAAAH!" – the young man practically latched himself onto the older man's leg. Coyote was trying to push him off.

Starrk: "Cool – you can get off me now! Please, get off? Oi, somebody help me out here!"

The other staff of the show had to forcefully drag Grimankin away; the man still sobbing and sniffing. Finally he was back on the couch.

Author: "I'm sorry, I just… I tend to cry at these moments, sorry. Anyways… I'm ready for your question!"

Starrk: "So, do you, like, hate Toshiro or something? I mean – you put the guy through so much trouble in the fic and he always seems to get the short end of the bargain, so to speak. He gets pwnd a lot. Isn't that unfair?"

Author: "Well… it's not a complicated question so let me answer that to the best of my ability. For one – Aizen Souske is the main character of this fic, he is the protagonist and hence it's a story about him. We can't get him killed off/imprisoned right away after the start, right? Also – think about it. Aizen was powerful enough to kick some Captain, Vice-Captain and Vizard ass while using Kyouka Suigetsu just a bit. He has skills and reiatsu enough to take on anyone and take 'em down. Toshiro was no exception, since he was sliced in half in the manga. Now – Toshiro here is the 2nd main hero, but let's face it – the way he is now he can't take on Aizen, nor Ulquiorra for example. Hence this is why he gets beaten around so much – it's only natural. This story is serious – there's not gonna be super-saiyan powerups or fast-paced improvements that are gonna save the boy's ass when he's in trouble. So no – I don't hate him or love him much, I just get on with the story."

Starrk nodded, satisfied with the answer and the two shook hands.

* * *

><p>Author: "Now the final two guests are going to beeee… Toshiro Hitsugaya and Gin Ichimaru!"<p>

The two men walked in, showing a great contrast – one short, one tall. Both were dressed in casual clothing as well. Seemed like Aizen was the only one in his stage costume and perhaps he had just been off the set? Who knew…  
>The two sat down. It was noticeable that Gin was without his trademark wide grin and was smiling just ever so slightly.<p>

Author: "Hey guys – nice to see you two here!"

Gin&Toshiro: "Hey Grim."

Author: "Heh, so let's proceed, shall we? Is there anything you want to share with the viewers today?"

Gin: "Hmm, I think I would like to confess… it's hard to smile the way I always do." – the man shrugged. – "I mean think of the facial muscles strain this puts me through! I have to get people to massage my face half the day, since it's hard for me to stop grinning when I do it for too long."

Toshiro: "Yeah-seriously. I once had to do it myself. There was no one around, so I used by index fingers to pull the corners of his lips down, hahaha – you shoulda seen it. It was priceless." – the boy laughed while Gin side glanced at him.

Gin: "Yep. He almost broke his fingers too. But aside from that I find my role quite satisfying. And to be honest I'm glad to keep starring here. I was really shocked and happy when I found out that so many people were upset over me dying in the manga, I mean – I wasn't that major of a character and I really felt proud that people found me interesting."

Toshiro(nodding): "Yeah. He did make it into the top 5 on the 2nd and 3rd popularity polls of the manga and his zanpakuto came in 8th. Our fight also came in 6th in the fight poll."

Author: "Sweet. I like ya too Gin-san. Anywho – the questions?"

Gin: "I noticed that there were a lot of Aizen's POV in the first few chapters. You had his thoughts written out in italics and all. Later on it disappeared and was used rarely. Why, and what are you gonna do about it?"

Author: "Right. It's true – in the beginning I used to show only Aizen's POV and wrote out his thoughts, but as more characters appeared I had forgotten all about it. It's a cool feature, I think and I'll make sure to return that in the upcoming chapters! I promise ya!"

Toshiro: "Okay. And my question is… am I gonna get a pairing too? I mean… am I going to fall in love or will it be something else, if it's gonna happen and who's it going to be?"

Author: "Hohoh, sorry Toshiro-kun but I can't tell you much. Although I'll tell you this – yes you are going to have someone as a partner. I'll also say that it's going to be love, I think, and not just carnal desire. As to who… I am afraid I cannot tell you, but don't worry – it's not gonna Loly, haha! You personalities are too incompatible. Get the hint?" – the man winked and Toshiro.

Gin: "Shiro's gonna get a girlfriend~!"

Toshiro: "S-shut up!" – he elbowed Gin and the latter laughed.

Then everyone got up again, exchanging handshakes after which the guests left. Grimankin turned back to his unexisting audience and bowed.

Author: "This will be all for today, thanks for attending and have a good day!"

* * *

><p>Then a loud noise could be heard, something crashed and a tall, muscle-man walked in. His body scared and his look deadly.<p>

THE Man: "I heard you're strong Grimankin! Let's have a fight! I am Kenpachi Zaraki - HERE I COME!" – the man ripped off a black eye-patch from his eye. A vast and tall pillar of yellow energy erupted, blowing up the whole TV Show set to smithereens.

Minutes later a single small silhouette could be seen running towards the horizon, its arms flailing and a high-pitched shriek coming from him. The 1st silhouette was pursued by a much bigger and broader one, which was screaming something about fighting and fun, as well as cowards and trash. The sun was setting.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW! Seriously do... even tho it's just an Omake and all. Gonna update soon... "Believe it!" *Getsuga Tensho'd*<p> 


End file.
